RowdyRuff Of The Opera
by Cakedecorator
Summary: Doujinshi-based. Blossom, Dexter, and Brick are in the roles of characters from "Phantom Of The Opera". Blossom is a beautiful girl with a musical talent, with a mysterious, unidentified teacher. When her chance at stardom comes, the teacher is proud, but he takes his teaching - and affections - too far. It's no help he has no clue what compassion is. Rated T for several reasons.


**Time for a PowerPuff Girls crossover! This is a BlossomXDexter one-shot of the famous play by Andrew Lloyd-Webber… **_**THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!**_** I've kind of been on a "Phantom Of The Opera" kick since I saw the play with my family, so I thought, why not write a one-shot about it? I know, it's going to be a long one, considering how long of a show "Phantom Of The Opera" is – two hours, that is. So, I hope you enjoy this. **

**If you haven't clued in, Brick will play our Phantom, Erik. Blossom is going to be Christine, and Dexter will be Raoul. The other characters, I'll cast them accordingly…**

**Now, before you read this story, I recommend that you watch the show, unless you have seen it before. **

**Before we get started, here's a code to help you figure out who is singing and when. If parenthesis or slashes are used, that means more than one person is singing different lyrics at the same time, so keep that in mind. Oh, and for the song "Notes II", I didn't put all of the lyrics in there, because all it sounds like when the song is actually played is a bunch of arguing overlapping, so what's the point? A lot of these songs have parts of the lyrics that overlap, so I only did what I could stand to do for some of the songs. So, just keep that on the brain when you read this, okay?**

"Male Voice"

"_Female Singing"_

"**Duet Or More"**

"_**Female Duet Or More"**_

"_Male Duet or More"_

* * *

_RowdyRuff Of The Opera_

It was 1905 in Townsville, and the setting of the current event was the stage of Opera Populaire. Inside the old, rotting opera house, it seemed that an auction of sorts was occurring.

Apparently, the building was so old, and it was the site of so many "accidents" involving the deaths of many actors and such, that it was deemed dangerous; prior to its condemning, there was an auction to be held to sell off all of the items in the building that could be saved, were still in working order, or even in one piece.

"Sold!" The auctioneer said, as he slammed his gavel down on the pedestal he was standing at. He turned to the winning bidder. "Thank you, sir. Now, lot 663, is a poster of this house's production of 'Hannibal' by Chalumeau."

His assistant came up with a rolled piece of paper; the assistant unrolled it and it revealed a poster that was an advertisement of the show that was, in fact, mentioned.

"Do I have 10,000 dollars?" The auctioneer asked. No one answered to this offer. "Um, 5,000, then? Okay, 5,000. Do I hear 6,000?"

An older man, in a wheelchair, was at the auction. He had grey hair, blue glasses, and was wearing what seemed to be a laboratory coat. There was a woman standing next to him, handling the raising of the sign that had his number on it. She held up the number, pleasing the auctioneer.

"6,000. Do I hear 7,000?" The auctioneer said, and another man lifted his sign. "7,000. Against you, sir, 7,000, 8,000?"

The man's assistant lifted the sign again and the auctioneer said, "8,000. 8,000 once, 8,000 twice?"

"SOLD," The auctioneer declared, hitting the gavel. "To Mr. Dexter. Lot 664, ladies and gentleman, a wooden pistol, and three human skulls, from the 1831 production of…"

Dexter tuned out; he was not apparently interested in the pistol or the skulls. As he let the bid go on, he seemed to be thinking about something fondly.

The auctioneer said, "10,000 dollars? 15,000 dollars, thank you, sir. Anyone else? Going for 15,000… Sold! Thank you, sir; your number, please? Thank you. Lot 665, ladies and gentleman, a charming, little paper mache music box with its shape being that of a barrel organ, with a monkey on top, in Persian robes, while playing cymbals. When it was found, it was still in working condition."

With a gesture of his hand, the auctioneer had the assistant start to crank the handle of the music box, and Dexter seemed to look at it with heightened interest.

"May I start at 20,000 dollars?" The auctioneer asked; again, no on answered. "Come on, now! 15,000 dollars?"

Dexter's assistant held up her sign, and the auctioneer said, "15,000 dollars! … Oh, yes, 20,000 from you, sir. 25,000 to my right, thank you, madam. 25,000 I might bid."

Dexter's assistant once again held up her sign and the auctioneer said, "30,000. Going once, going twice, SOLD!"

The auctioneer slammed the gavel down once again and then he said, "Once again, to Dexter."

"Yes…" Dexter said; his voice had a Russian accent to it. The auctioneer assistant brought it over to Dexter. "A collector's piece indeed… Every detail, exactly as she said. She often spoke of you my friend… Your velvet lining, and your figurine of lead… Will you still play, when all the rest of us are dead?"

"Lot 666, a chandelier that was literally in pieces. Now, some of you may remember the strange affair of the Phantom Of The Opera. This was a mystery that was not completely explained. However, we are told that this is the exact chandelier that was involved in that disastrous accident. Our workshop has fixed it up with electric wiring fitted for the new lights. This way, we can get a glimpse of what it was like when it was in one piece all that time ago. Perhaps some light will scare off that ghost of all that time ago. Gentlemen?" The auctioneer said.

Out of nowhere, the chandelier was unveiled, and soon, the lights were turned on. Immediately, creepy organ music started to play as the chandelier was slowly rising back up to its original spot in the rafters, almost as if by magic; as it did so, not only did the music keep playing, but also the opera house seemed to be going back to its glory days.

As if the opera house was like new, a woman was on stage, wearing a very fancy dress with gold, green, orange, and red decorations, plus a lot of fancy jewelry. Her hair was black and her eyes were green; her skin was pale and she had freckles. The woman was also holding a fake, chopped-off head in her hand.

Like a true opera singer, the woman was singing in a soprano voice with trilling on a very high scale, to the point where the lyrics were hard to understand.

"_This trophy… From our saviors…" _The woman sang, as another man, wearing a Tunisian male's outfit, and carrying a fake whip in his hand.

"_From our saviors… From the enslaving force of Rome!" _The woman sang, trilling and holding the last note.

Different music started to play as soon the woman started to strut around the stage. Ballerinas, dressed in costumes in similar coloration to the singer, amongst other male dancers, dressed as other characters, were also coming on stage, in a choreographed dance.

"_With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration, we greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation!" _The female dancers sang, as they were dancing to the choreographed routine.

"_The trumpet of carthage resounds! Romans, hear us now, and tremble! Hark to step on our ground!"_ The male dancers sang, as they got into their part of the routine.

Some of them were dressed as soldiers for Hannibal's army, and they were all singing in line.

"**Hear the drums! Hannibal comes!" **Everyone sang, as another man, with green skin, black hair, and sunglasses came on stage, dressed as a military general from the time period the musical was set in.

"Sad to return to find the land we love, threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp…" The tenor singer began, but…

"NO, NO, NO!" Monsieur Reyer, the Maestro of the Opera Populaire, shouted, as he came on stage to correct one of the characters; the green-skinned man, playing Hannibal. "Sir, if you would please. It's 'Rome'! We say 'Rome', not 'Roma'!"

The owner, an older man, Monsieur Lefévre, came onto stage, in the middle of the rehearsal, and he said, "As you can see, rehearsals are under way for the production of "Hannibal" by Chalumeau."

"Si, si, but that's kind of hard for me…" The tenor singer said, as he and Reyer began arguing over the way the line was supposed to go.

"That's Monsieur Reyer, he's our Maestro, albeit he can be tyrannical." Lefévre said, indicating Reyer.

The soprano singer just shook her head and crossed her arms, as if she had seen this before; some of the other performers were also a little upset and were muttering over the mistake.

Everyone got back into position. Trying again, the tenor sang, "Sad to return to find the land we love, threatened once more by Rome's far-reaching grasp. Tomorrow, we shall break the chains of Rome. Tonight, rejoice – your army has come home!"

After that one verse, all of the dancers in the ensemble began to dance the ballet portion of the song, with the tenor and soprano singers off to one side.

"That's Ace, he's our main tenor; he often plays opposite to Sedusa." Lefévre said, as he indicated the green-skinned man.

"Gentleman," A woman, with blue eyes, and black hair in a bob cut, wearing gothic clothes, with a cane in hand, shouted, as she pounded her cane on the stage floor. "Kindly move out of the way!"

"Oh, please, pardon me. Madame Keane," Lefévre said, as he bowed to his colleague. "She's our mistress of dance; she is a specialist in ballet."

"Now, sir, please tell us, why are you retiring?" One of the men asked.

Monsieur Lefévre ignored the question and he turned his attention back to the ballet; he said, "We take particular pride in excellence in our ballets."

One girl with long, brown hair and blue eyes became prominent on the stage, and she did a twirl on the stage, and stood out for a little bit.

"Who's that brunette belle?" The second other men asked.

"That would be Robin Keane," Lefévre confirmed. "She's Madame Keane's daughter, and a very promising dancer, Monsieur Andre."

One girl, with red hair and pink eyes, was a little distracted, and unintentionally stepped out of line.

"You! Ms. Blossom Utonium! Concentrate!" Madame Keane said.

The girl got back in line and she went back to dancing.

Robin leaned in to Blossom and asked, "What's gotten you all distracted?"

"Utonium? That's an odd name." Monsieur Firmin asked.

"Oh, her name is American." Lefévre said.

"Is there any relationship to the famed musician?" Andre inquired.

"She's his daughter, apparently," Lefévre said. "She's always had her head elsewhere for some reason, though."

Everyone else soon got back to the dance and the routine went back to where it was planned.

"**Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests – the elephants of Carthage! As guides on our conquering quests, Dido sends Hannibal's friends!"**

A life-size replica of an elephant came on stage from the back, and Ace was lifted on top of its back for triumph.

Sedusa, down on the stage, took her turn to sing and she was ready.

"_Once more to my welcoming arms, my love returns in splendor!" _Sedusa sang, in perfection.

"Once more to the sweetest of charms, my heart and soul surrender!" Ace sang, also in perfect time.

"**The trumpeting elephant sound! Hear Romans now, and tremble! Hark to step on their ground. Hear the drums! Hannibal comes!"**

The chorus was in perfect pitch and timing, and that was the last of the rehearsal for the day.

"Very good, very good! We'll run through that again. You were excellent!" Reyer said, as he came on stage.

Everyone else was scattered around the stage a little bit, talking and such.

Monsieur Lefévre came on to the stage, and he said, "Ladies and gentleman, may I have your attention, please?"

No one seemed to be paying him any mind; they probably did not hear him.

"Ladies and gentleman? Ugh… Madame Keane?" Lefévre asked.

Madame Keane got the picture; she banged her cane down on the stage, quite loudly, which caused everyone to clam up and focus their attention on Lefévre.

"Thank you," Lefévre said, with a nod. "Ladies and gentleman, if I may have your attention? For several weeks, rumors of my retirement have been floating about, and I'm here to confirm to you that all of these were true. Now, it is my pleasure to introduce the new owners of Opera Populaire, Monsieur Richard Firmin, and Monsieur Gilles Andre."

Everyone soon started to applaud and there was even some bowing.

Sedusa stepped up, and Lefévre said, "Gentleman, may I present Ms. Sedusa Goodlady. She's been our leading soprano for five seasons now."

Andre stepped up and taking Sedusa's hand and kissing it, Andre said, "Of course, of course. I have seen all of your greatest roles, Mademoiselle."

"And our tenor, Ace." Lefévre said, gesturing over to Ace.

"An honor, Monsieur." Firmin said, shaking hands with Ace.

Andre stated, "If I remember correctly, Elissa has a wonderful aria in Act 3 of Hannibal. I wonder, Mademoiselle, if as a personal favor, you could indulge us with a private rendition. That is, unless Monsieur Reyer objects?"

"Oh, no," Sedusa said. "My manager _commands_ it. Reyer."

"I command it, as does my diva!" Reyer said, with a nod. "How does two bars sound? Would that be okay for an intro?"

"That would be _more_ than okay." Firmin said, albeit his tone seemed a little snarky for some reason.

Sedusa stood by the piano as Reyer was at the piano, ready to play the song to get started on the introduction.

Not everyone else was fond of the idea of it; not everyone enjoyed her voice. As a matter of fact, some people would actually wear earplugs on stage whenever Sedusa sang. It was not that her voice was not _good_; it was just too high of a pitch at times for some of the others, especially those with sensitive ears or sensory overload problems.

"_Think of me… Think of me fondly, when we've said 'goodbye'… Remember me every so often –promise me you'll try…"_ Sedusa began to sing.

However, up in the rafters, there was an unseen figure watching from above. The only thing that could be seen was a white-gloved hand. Blossom was the object of his vision, but he grit his teeth as he held on to one of the ropes holding the backdrop.

"_On that day, that not so distant day, when you are far away and free… If you'll ever find a moment, spare a thought for me…"_ Sedusa continued. _"Think of me… Think of…"_

However, a loud snapping noise came from above, and the backdrop for the show started to fall. Everyone scattered and tried to dodge the backdrop, but Sedusa only managed to get out in the nick of time.

"_**He's here: the Phantom Of The Opera…! He's there: the Phantom of the Opera! (He is with us! It's the ghost!)"**_ The chorus girls, mainly Robin sang, as she ran over to Madame Keane, while holding on to Blossom in fear.

"Good heavens! Will you show a little courtesy?!" Andre demanded, not impressed.

"Mademoiselle, please!" Firmin demanded, also upset.

"Mitch! Where's Mitch?! Get him down here!" Lefévre demanded of the cast. "He's the Chief of The Flies; he's in charge of this. Mitch!"

A man with brown hair and freckles, who was a little dirty and dusty from the work up in the rafters showed up, carrying some sand bags and rope.

"For God's sake, Mitch, what's happening up there?!" Lefévre demanded.

"Please, Monsieur, do not look at me: As God's my witness, I was not at my post," Mitch sang, as he explained what was going on; in response, everyone looked up at the rafters in mild fear and concern. "Please, Monsieur, there's no one there: and if there is, well, then it must be a ghost!"

Hearing this, everyone went into a panic, and Robin once again sang, in fear, _"He's here! The Phantom Of The Opera!"_

"Good heavens! I've never known such insolence!" Firmin sang, not impressed.

"Mademoiselle, please!" Andre sang, as he turned to Sedusa. "These things do happen."

This seemed to tick Sedusa off.

"Yes. 'These things do happen'. What do you know?! You've only been here, what, five minutes?! Yes, these things do happen, but its been going on for _three years,_" Sedusa said, really upset; she then directed her anger to Lefévre. "And did _you_ stop these things from happening?! NO!"

She turned back to Andre and Firmin and she said, "And you're just as bad as he is! These things _do_ happen! Well, I'll only come back when and if you stop these incidents from occurring! I'm out!"

Sedusa stormed off stage in a huff; she was really scared as well as angry.

Ace came up to the managers and said, "Amateurs!"

Ace also walked off of the stage.

"I guess there's no more for me to do to help you, gentlemen; if you need me, I'll be in Frankfurt." Lefévre said, as he then walked off the stage.

"Monsieur!" Andre shouted after Lefévre, but he was gone. "Sedusa will come back; I know it."

"Don't be so sure," Madame Keane said, as she stepped up. "I have a message from the Opera Ghost himself."

Everyone else seemed to tremble at this; Blossom especially, as she hung on to Robin.

Firmin, annoyed at this, said, "God in Heaven, you're all obsessed!"

"He's just welcoming you into his Opera House. He's commanding that you continue to leave Box 5 open for his uses and reminds you that his salary is due." Keane said, as she stepped forward.

"His salary?" Firmin asked, with a laugh; Andre chuckled, too.

"Monsieur Lefévre paid him 20,000 dollars a month," Keane said, causing Andre and Firmin to look at her in surprise. "With a Vicomte de Chagny as your patron, I can assume you can afford more?"

"Hey, I was gonna announce that myself, Madame!" Andre shouted at Keane.

"Will the Vicomte be at the performance tonight?" Keane asked Firmin.

"Yes, he will; in our box." Firmin replied.

"Changing the subject: Madam, who is Elissa's understudy?" Andre demanded.

"What understudy?!" Reyer shouted, frustrated. "The production is too new!"

"Blossom Utonium can sing it, Monsieur!" Robin said, as she presented Blossom to the adults.

"The ballet girl?" Firmin asked, skeptical.

"She's been taking lessons from a top-notch teacher!" Robin insisted.

"Oh, really? From whom?" Andre inquired, talking directly to Blossom.

"I-I'm afraid I do not know his identity, sir…" Blossom said, a tad nervous.

"Not you, too!" Firmin said. "Can you believe this?! A full house, and we have to call it off!"

"Let her sing, Monsieur," Keane said, as she intervened. "She's been taught very well."

"Fine." Andre said.

Frustrated, Reyer said, "From the top of the aria then! Gentleman, please!"

Robin handed one of the props to Blossom, whispering words of encouragement to her. Reyer started to play the piano, and Blossom, still a tad nervous, was shaking.

Nervously, Blossom began, _"Think of me… Think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye…"_

However, just as she was about to chicken out, Madame Keane banged her cane on the stage again, causing Blossom to stiffen up, and continue.

"_Remember me, every so often, promise me you'll try." _Blossom sang, slowly starting to gain confidence.

"This isn't helping my nerves…" Firmin said.

"Calm down, Firmin." Andre said, chastising his friend.

Growing more confident, Blossom really let her talent show and she sang, _"On that day, that not so distant day, when you are far away and free… If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me…"_

"Madame! This is perfect!" Firmin said, and soon, everything was changing.

The night's production came and Blossom was dressed in a perfectly fitted version of Elissa's costume, and her hair was styled to perfection.

The house was full, and everyone was enjoying Blossom's singing. In fact, in Box 5, there was a cloaked figure that was watching from there, keeping an eye on Blossom.

"_And though its clear, though it was always clear, that this was never meant to be…" _Blossom sang, with confidence and a smile. _"If you happen to remember, stop and think of me…"_

Blossom continued her song, with the proper movements and everything. She was in her own world, and she was doing perfectly.

"_Think of all the things we've shared and seen. Don't think about the way things might have been… Think of me, think of me waking, silent, and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind. Think of me, please say you'll think of me, whatever is you chose to do… There will never be a day when I won't think of you!" _Blossom sang, proudly.

As she continued her act, this time with dancing alone, Blossom managed to catch the eye of a young man with groomed, red hair, glasses, and wearing a lab coat, up in the box with Firmin and Andre. She seemed to catch this young man's eyes. This man was in fact, Vicomte De Chagny, Dexter, an old friend of Blossom's. He was in mild surprise that Blossom was the one singing.

"Can it be? Can it be Blossom?" Dexter sang, as he saw the act. "Brava! Brava!"

This caught the attention of the others in the box, not really expecting the outburst Dexter made.

"Long ago, it seemed so long ago, how young and innocent we were," Dexter sang, as he seemed to be remembering the past they shared. "She may not remember me, but I remember her."

"_Flowers fade, and summer fruits, they fade; they have their seasons, so do we!" _Blossom sang. _"But please promise me, that sometimes, you will think… Of… Me!"_

She threw her prop to the sky, earning applause from the entire audience, who just loved her voice as a whole.

Blossom posed proudly, and out of nowhere, roses in all kinds of colors were thrown at her. Blossom smiled, as she was so happy everything went well, and she felt relieved, too.

* * *

After the performance, the ballerinas all crowded around Blossom, cheering and praising her for her performance. Blossom took it all in stride, not knowing how to take it all. The banging of a cane startled all of the girls, and they turned into the direction of Madame Keane.

"Yes," Keane said, talking to Blossom. "You did _very _well."

Keane approached Blossom and lifted her face, kindly, and she said, "_He_ will be pleased."

Blossom smiled happily, knowing whom Madame Keane was referring to, and she felt really happy, knowing that her teacher would be satisfied with her performance.

"As for the rest of you," Keane said, turning to the ballerinas. "You were all _horrid_ tonight! Your form and posture were all flawed; _noticeably _flawed! Come, we practice, _NOW!_"

Banging her cane again, all of the girls, minus Blossom, followed Keane to the dance hall for practice.

Creepy violin music started to play.

"Brava… Brava… Bravissima…" A haunting, yet melodious voice sang, in Blossom's mind. Blossom looked around, not knowing where the voice was coming from, but recognizing it, she relaxed, as she felt more comfortable.

Robin came in to Blossom's changing room, and Blossom was still a little distracted by the voice from earlier.

"_Blossom? Blossom!" _Robin sang, trying to get Blossom to snap out of her daze.

"Blossom…" The voice sang once more, distracting Blossom.

Robin came up to Blossom and took her hands, singing, _"Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect! I only wish I knew your secret; who is this new tutor?"_

Blossom looked around, hoping no one else was listening on them, and then she turned to Robin, to confess what was going on.

"_Father once spoke of an angel. I used to dream he'd appear. Now, as I can sing, I can sense him. And I know he's near,"_ Blossom sang, as she put on her robe while spinning and dancing in joy. _"Here in this room, he calls me softly, somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know, he's always with me, he, the unseen genius!"_

"_I watched your face from the shadows,"_ Robin said, as she took one of Blossom's shoes. _"Distant through all the applause. I hear your voice in the darkness, yet the words aren't yours."_

Blossom sang, _"Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory."_

"_Who is this Angel? This…" _Robin began, then…

"_**Angel of Music, hide no longer. Secret and strange angel…"**_ Robin and Blossom sang together, almost as if they were praying.

"_He's with me, even now/your hands are cold. All around me/your face, Blossom, its white!"_ The two girls sang.

"_It frightens me!" _Blossom admitted, standing up.

"_Don't be frightened…" _Robin sang.

However, the banging of a cane interrupted the girls; they turned around to see Madame Keane, looking at them, or Robin, mostly.

"Robin Keane, are you a dancer?" Keane asked, receiving a nod from Robin. "Then go and rehearse."

Robin did as instructed, as she left the dressing room, leaving her mother and Blossom alone together.

Madame Keane was holding a letter, and she gave it to Blossom, saying, "My dear, I was requested to give you this."

Madame Keane left the room, leaving Blossom alone with the letter.

Blossom opened up the letter to reveal words that were familiar, yet confusing.

"A red scarf… The attic… Little Lotte?" Blossom said aloud, as she cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

Outside her dressing room, Dexter, Firmin, and Andre were coming through the hallway to visit Blossom, and they were all talking.

"I told the force! No other way to describe it!" Andre said.

Dexter was carrying a single, red rose, as he was listening to the conversation.

"What a weight off our chests," Firmin said. "Not a single refund. Not even one!"

"I think we made quite the discovery with Ms. Utonium." Andre said, happily.

"Um, gentlemen," Dexter said, speaking up. "If you wouldn't mind, this is one visit I would like to make… _Unaccompanied._"

"As you wish, Monsieur." Andre said, with a laugh.

"Looks like they've met before." Firmin joked, as he and Andre left Dexter alone.

Dexter entered the room to see Blossom was just sitting at her desk, and he decided to play a little game.

"Blossom Utonium, where is your red scarf?" Dexter said, behind Blossom.

"Monsieur?" Blossom inquired, not sure what was happening.

"Don't tell me you lost it; after all the trouble I went to. I was just fourteen, and I was soaked to the bone, even the marrow." Dexter said, with a smile on his face.

"You're the one who ran out into the water to go and get it," Blossom said, recognizing the boy from her childhood; she turned around with a smile. "Dexter, it _IS_ you!"

"Blossom!" Dexter said, as he and Blossom hugged; Dexter gave her the red rose and Blossom took it gingerly, feeling really happy.

"Little Lotte, let her mind wander." Dexter sang.

"You remember that as well?" Blossom asked, with a smile on her face.

"Little Lotte thought, "Am I fonder of dolls, **or of goblins, or shoes?""** Dexter sang, with Blossom singing along with him at the end.

"_Or of riddles or frocks?"_ Blossom sang.

"Those picnics in the attic, or of chocolates?" Dexter said, holding Blossom's shoulders from behind her.

"Father playing the violin…" Blossom said, reminiscent.

"As we read dark stories of the north to one another." Dexter said, also remembering good times with Blossom.

"_No, "What I loved best" Lotte said, "was when I'm asleep in my bed". And the Angel of Music sings sons in my head"_ Blossom sang.

"**The Angel of Music sings songs in my head."** Both Blossom and Dexter sang together, as their fingers locked together.

"My dad said "When I'm in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you"," Blossom said. "Well, father _is_ dead, Dexter, and I _have_ been visited by the Angel of Music!"

Dexter chuckled and said, "No doubt about that. Now, we go to dinner."

Hearing this, Blossom grabbed Dexter by the shoulders and said, "Dexter, no, we can't! The Angel of Music is _very_ strict!"

"Come on, I won't keep you out too late." Dexter insisted.

"I'm not kidding, Dexter!" Blossom said.

"You need to change," Dexter said, ignoring her. "I gotta go get my carriage."

He started out the door, saying, "You have two minutes, Little Lotte."

He winked and left out the door, with Blossom shouted, "Dexter!"

He shut the door, leaving Blossom there to just do what she was asked. As Dexter went down the corridor, the figure from the rafters from earlier came by the door, and locked it from the outside.

"Dexter, things have changed…" Blossom said, as she sighed, annoyed.

However, out of nowhere, the lights went out and Blossom found herself in darkness. She shuddered at this turn of events.

"Insolent boy! This slave of fashion, basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!" A male voice sang, from out of nowhere, startling Blossom. He sounded angry and jealous, not really happy with Dexter.

"_Angel, I hear you. Speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me! Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last, master!"_ Blossom sang, as she stood up and started to wander the room.

"Flattering child, you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror…" The voice sang, as Blossom turned to the mirror; a figure with a white mask on half of his face appeared inside. "I am there inside."

Happy to hear him, Blossom sang, _"Angel of Music, guide and guardian. Grant to me your glory. Angel of Music, hide no longer. Secret and strange angel."_

Dexter had already arrived outside, and he was overhearing the exchange between Blossom and "The Angel of Music".

"I am your Angel of Music…" The figure sang, as mist began to fill the room and Blossom's eyes became glazed over, as if hypnotized. "Come to me, Angel of Music…"

The mirror's glass opened up or something, and the figure behind the mirror reached his hand out to Blossom. What could be seen was that he was in a black suit, with a black bow tie, a black cape, and wearing a white mask over one side of his face; the other side of the face revealed blood-red eyes.

Dexter was shocked that another man was in the room, and as he was jiggling the door handle and banging on the door, he sang, clearly worried, "Whose is that voice? Who is that in there?!"

"I am your Angel of Music. Come to me, Angel of Music." The figure sang once more, as Blossom took the man's hand, and was led into the mirror. She walked beside him, and he cloaked her in his cape, while the glass to the mirror shut.

Dexter finally managed to get the door unlocked and he staggered in; seeing that Blossom was gone, he looked around, worried, and he shouted, "Blossom?!"

The scene transitioned to a dark place underneath the opera house. Amidst very creepy organ music, The Phantom Of The Opera was guiding Blossom by her hand down the stairs, while in his other hand, he carried a lantern; more of his features were seen, most of which was that he seemed around Blossom's age and he had dark, red hair, which was long, and in a ponytail, hanging down his back.

"_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name,"_ Blossom sang, while casting glances behind her, prompting the Phantom to pull her along. _"And do I dream again, for now I find The Phantom Of The Opera is there inside my mind."_

The Phantom kept guiding Blossom down the stairs, and he sang, "Sing once again with me! Our strange duet! My power over you grows stronger yet! And though you turn from me to glance behind, The Phantom Of The Opera is there inside your mind!"

The Phantom led Blossom into a boat in a subterranean lake beneath the opera house. Blossom got in at the bow while the Phantom was closer to the stern to row the boat.

"_Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear…"_ Blossom sang.

"It's me they hear." The Phantom sang.

"Your/_My_ **spirit and**_ my_/your **voice in one combined. The Phantom Of The Opera is there inside **your/_my_ **mind."**

In the background, some voices sang, **"He's there! The Phantom Of the Opera! Beware, The Phantom Of the Opera!"**

As the boat came into a cove that had candles alit, musical instruments, notably a piano organ, and it was just flat-out dark, the pair kept singing together.

"In all your fantasies, you always knew that man and mystery…" The Phantom sang, as he kept rowing the boat.

"_Were both in you."_ Blossom sang, continuing.

"**And in this labyrinth, where night is blind, The Phantom Of the Opera is there inside **_my_/your** mind."** The pair sang together, as The Phantom held out his hand and helped Blossom off the boat.

"My Angel of Music!" The Phantom declared.

"_He's there, the Phantom Of The Opera."_ Blossom sang, as she was looking at her teacher in the eyes.

"Sing, my Angel of Music!" He demanded, and Blossom sang a note and held it for a few seconds, trilling.

"Sing, my Angel!" The Phantom demanded once more, and Blossom's voice hit a higher note, and she was still trilling her voice; as she did this, the Phantom took off both his cape and his hat, and smoothed the top of his hair.

He approached Blossom, who was still holding the note, and once again, demanded, "Sing for me!"

Blossom once again had her voice hit yet another higher note, and was holding it very well, keeping her posture and her breathing in control.

"Sing, my Angel!" The Phantom demanded once again, as he made his way to the pipe organ he had; Blossom still held her note and kept it at the same pitch.

"Sing for me!" The Phantom declared one last time; Blossom sang at the highest note she could muster, and since it required so much air, she could only hold it for a few seconds, before running out of breath.

She started to catch her breath, and she held her neck, as the Phantom played the organ, he sang, "I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne, to this kingdom where all must play homage to music!"

Blossom turned to her teacher, and he explained to her, in song, "You have come here for one purpose and one alone! Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing for my music, my music…"

He sat down, and Blossom watched him intently, trying to pay attention to him; he seemed serious when it came to music, and she kept trying to breathe.

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination," The Phantom sang, as Blossom paid attention to him, enchanted by his melodious voice. "Silently the senses, abandon their defenses."

Blossom started to slowly look around at her surroundings, as she felt like she was in a different world and she wanted to see her whereabouts.

Standing up, the Phantom approached Blossom, and he got closer to her; he continued his song, "Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense is, tremulous and tender."

Blossom did as instructed, as the Phantom's hand was close to her face; he sang, "Turn your face away from the garish light of day."

Blossom slowly turned her head back, looking into the eyes of her teacher, while the Phantom sang, "Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light…"

Seeing the beauty in her pink eyes, the Phantom tried to control himself and he sang, "And listen to the music of the night…"

The Phantom turned back around as he made distance, and, taking out a cloth, he sang, "Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar…"

Blossom closed her eyes, and succeeded with proprioception tests, as she moved her face to follow the Phantom's hands.

He came behind Blossom and tied the cloth around her face, creating a blindfold, before singing, "And you'll live as you've never lived before…"

Blossom followed the Phantom's voice as he kept singing his instructions to her; he sang, "Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness that you know you cannot fight. The darkness of the music of the night."

Blossom stepped back a few paces as her teacher kept going with his song, "Let your mind start to journey through a strange, new world, leave all thoughts of the world you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be!"

Blossom was concentrating her hardest, and soon, the Phantom came over to her side; he caressed her cheek, with longing in his eyes, and he sang once more, "Only then can you belong to me."

Blossom lost her balance for a second, a little tired, as she fainted into the Phantom's arms. Holding on to her from behind, the Phantom put his face close to Blossom's as he cradled her while singing, "Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me… Savor each sensation…"

Blossom made a go for his mask, but seeing this, the Phantom dodged out of the way, and he gently started to lead Blossom away from the organ, over to a manikin that was wearing a white wedding dress, with lace and everything. It appeared that he had designed it himself, albeit it looked like something a professional made it.

He sang, "Let the dream begin. Let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write. The power of the music of the night."

Untying her blindfold, the Phantom showed Blossom the dress; Blossom's eyes widened as she saw the beauty of the dress. Her eyes twinkled with wonder as she stared at the dress. Whether she was tired out from the events that day, or was overwhelmed by the sight of the dress, that was unknown, but Blossom staggered a bit, and was about to faint.

Seeing this, the Phantom picked her up, bridal style, and with a loving smile on the naked half of his face, he brought Blossom over to a bed he prepared, and gently set her on top of it. He pulled the covers over her, and he used one of his hands to caress her face again. He then slightly adjusted his mask to make sure his face was still covered while exposing his mouth, which, if one looked carefully, looked like he was stung by a bee and had poison ivy rubbed on one side.

"You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night." The Phantom sang, before kissing Blossom's cheek. He put his mask back on normally before returning to his organ, and he sat down at the bench.

After several hours, the Phantom kept playing in furious concentration at the piano bench, taking breaks in between to write down any notes. While the racket caused Blossom to stir a little bit, she did not wake up; all she did was toss and turn in the bed.

However, what really caused Blossom to wake up was the music of a music box with a monkey on top. In fact, it was the exact music box from the auction. Blossom, stirring at the music, sat up, and held on to her head while she was still in a dream-like state.

After blinking slowly a few times, Blossom looked at her surroundings, before singing, _"I remember there was mist… Swirling mist across a vast, glassy lake; there were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat… And in the boat there was a man…"_

Blossom looked to see the Phantom had his back turned to her, while at his organ, writing the music down while in a very focused state of mind.

She got up from the bed, and she slowly started to walk to the Phantom. She sang, _"Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face behind the mask?"_

She was fatally curious to see the face behind the mask; with her nerves on edge, Blossom slowly approached the Phantom from behind, being careful not to be heard. She managed to get close, and Blossom was right next to her tutor. He most likely did not sense her and Blossom managed to take his mask off.

However, he screamed as a reaction, and covered his face with his hand; this scared Blossom and she was about to run.

"Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon! Is this what you wanted to see?!" The Phantom demanded in song, as he was upset that his mask was taken off, and he shoved Blossom to the floor.

Blossom was shuddering in fear at his rage, and she was still holding on to his mask.

"Curse you, you little lying Delilah! You little viper! Now you cannot ever be free! Damn you… Curse you…!" The Phantom sang, as he fell to his knees, sobbing, his back turned to Blossom.

Blossom looked at him in mild fear, as she started to feel bad for him. She kept quiet and listened to him.

"Stranger than you dreamt it. Can you even dare to look, or bear to think of me? This loathsome gargoyle who burns in Hell, but secretly yearns for heaven. Secretly, secretly… But, Blossom…" The Phantom sang, as he slowly turned back to Blossom.

Still on his knees, he came closer to Blossom, who slowly backed away, out of fear from his rage, not so much from his face.

"Fear can turn to love, you'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster, this repulsive carcass who seems a beast, but secretly dreams of beauty. Secretly, secretly… Oh, Blossom…" The Phantom sang, as he put his body in a position where Blossom could only see the good side of his face.

Blossom, who managed to calm down, handed the mask back to the Phantom; he took it, and put it back on. Having calmed down, he stood up, and held his hand out to Blossom.

She took it, and the Phantom yanked her back up to guide Blossom out, while singing, "Come, we must return. Those two fools running my theatre will be missing you."

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs, backstage, all of the ballerinas were under the rafters and joking around about the Phantom of The Opera. Mitchel Mitchelson, a.k.a. Mitch, was up in the rafters, with a noose in his hand.

He dangled it, causing the girls to scream in a combination of fear and delight from the joke.

"Like yellow parchment is his skin. A great black hole served as the nose that never grew…" Mitch sang. "You must be always on your guard, or he will catch you in his magical lasso!"

Mitch put the noose around his neck and held it taught, causing the girls to once again scream and they all ran off the stage. Mitch took the noose off and he started to laugh at his little joke.

However, he turned to see Madame Keane, looking at him sternly.

"_Those who speak of what they know find too late that prudent silence is wise. Mitch Mitchelson, hold your tongue, he will burn you with the heat of his eyes."_ Madame Keane warned, as she banged her cane.

In the managers' office, Firmin was reading newspapers about the previous night's production, as well as the odd disappearance of Blossom.

"Mystery after gala night. It says mystery of soprano's flight. Mystified all the papers say. Mystified, we suspect foul play," Firmin sang, as he was reading. "Bad news on soprano's spot. First Sedusa, now Blossom. Still at least, the seats get sold. Gossip's worth its weight in gold. Diva tenders resignation, covers does a moonlight flit. Half your cast disappears, but the crowd still cheers. Opera! To Hell with Gluck and Handel. Have a scandal and you're sure to have a hit!"

However, Andre, upset, cut in, and he sang, "Damnable! Will they all walk out? This is damnable!"

Firmin, trying to placate his co-manager, sang, "Andre, please don't shout. It's publicity! And the take is vast. Free publicity!"

"But we have no cast!" Andre insisted, making a good point.

Seeing two notes on the desk, both of them with red, wax seals that had a mask design on them, Firmin sang, "Andre, have you seen the queue? Ah, it seems you've got one, too."

Firmin handed one of the notes to Andre, and Andre read his aloud, "Dear Andre, what a charming gala. Blossom was, in a word, sublime. We were hardly bereft when Sedusa left. On that note, the diva's a disaster! Must you cast her when she's seasons past her prime?!"

Reading his, Firmin sang, "Dear Firmin, just a brief reminder. My salary has not been paid. Send it care of the ghost, by return of post. P.T.O.?"

"Please turn over." Andre explained.

Turning the paper over, Firmin continued, "No one likes a debtor so it's better if my orders are obeyed!"

Both managers sang, _"Who would have the gall to send this? Someone with a puerile brain."_

"These are both signed 'O.G.'." Firmin sang.

"Who the hell is he?!" Andre sang.

"_Opera Ghost!"_ Both sang, in realization.

"It's really not amusing." Firmin sang.

"He's abusing our position!" Andre sang.

"In addition, he wants money!" Firmin sang, annoyed.

"He's a funny sort of specter." Andre sang, also annoyed.

"_To expect a large retainer. Nothing plainer, he is clearly quite insane!"_ Both managers sang.

Dexter barged in, clearly upset, and he confronted the managers about something.

"Where is she?!" Dexter demanded of the managers.

"You mean Miss Sedusa?" Firmin inquired, directing his attention to Dexter.

"I mean Miss Blossom. Where is she?!" Dexter demanded once more.

"Well how should we know?" Firmin inquired.

"I want an answer! I take it that you sent me this note!" Dexter stated, showing in his hand, a letter that was in the exact stationary and wax seal as the previous two.

"What's all this nonsense?" Firmin asked, with a scoff.

"Of course not!" Andre defended.

"Don't look at us!" Firmin shouted.

"She's not with you, then?" Dexter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not!" Andre shouted, upset.

"We're in the dark!" Firmin stated.

"Monsieur, don't argue! Isn't this the letter you wrote?!" Dexter demanded, as he waved the letter in his hand, clearly not liking the answers he was getting.

"And what is it that we're meant to have wrote?" Firmin inquired, receiving puzzled looks from Dexter and Andre. "Written."

Andre took the letter from Dexter and sang it aloud, "Do not fear for Ms. Blossom. The angel of music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again."

"If you didn't write it, then who did?" Dexter asked, also confused about the situation.

Just then, Sedusa and Ace barged into the manager's office and Sedusa demanded, _"Where is he?!"_

"Ah, welcome back!" Firmin said, happy to see Sedusa.

"_Your precious patron, where is he?"_ Sedusa demanded again.

"What is it now?" Dexter complained, putting a hand to his face.

"_I have your letter. A letter which I rather resent."_ Sedusa sang, as she held up a letter, again, in the exact same style as the other ones.

"And did you send it?" Firmin asked of Dexter.

"Of course not!" Dexter shouted, shaking his head.

"As if he would!" Andre stated, in Dexter's defense.

"_You didn't send it?"_ Sedusa asked.

"Of course not!" Dexter shouted, not happy with the accusations that were being made at him.

"What's going on?!" Firmin stated, as he was confused.

"_You dare to tell me this is not the letter you sent?"_ Sedusa asked, as she pointed to the letter.

"And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?" Dexter asked, as he grabbed the letter from Sedusa and read it aloud. "Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Blossom Utonium…"

"_Blossom Utonium!"_ Sedusa shouted, interrupting.

Dexter held up a finger and continued with, "…Will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt to take her place."

"_Far too many notes for my taste. And most of them about Blossom. All we've heard since we've came is Ms. Blossom's name…"_ Andre and Firmin sang, but…

Madame Keane and Robin came into the room, with Keane banging her cane onto the floor, getting everyone's attention.

"_Ms. Blossom has returned."_ Madame Keane sang, as she kept her usual face on.

"In that case, I think our meeting is adjourned." Firmin sang.

"Where precisely is she now?" Andre asked.

"_I thought it best that she went home."_ Madame Keane sang.

"_She needed rest!"_ Robin stated, backing her mother.

Dexter stepped forward and requested, "May I see her?"

"_No, Monsieur, she will see no one."_ Madame Keane sang.

"**Will she sing? Will she sing?!"** Sedusa and Ace demanded.

"_Here, I have a note."_ Keane sang, as she presented yet another note in the exact style as the other ones.

"**Let me see!"** Andre, Dexter, and Sedusa shouted, all grabbing for it; Keane kept it out of their reach.

"PLEASE!" Firmin demanded, as he took the letter and read it. "Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not…"

However, the voice faded into the Phantom's voice himself, and he said, "…Followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance. Blossom Utonium has returned to you. And I'm anxious her career should progress. In the new production of 'Il Muto', you will therefore cast Sedusa as the pageboy, and put Blossom in the role of Countess. The role which Ms. Blossom plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the pageboy is silent, which makes my casting, in a word, ideal. I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant. O.G."

"_Blossom… Blossom…"_ Robin sang, worried about her friend.

"_Blossom!"_ Sedusa sang, in a rage.

"Whatever next?!" Andre shouted, clearly frustrated about the situation.

"_It's all a plot to help Blossom!" _Sedusa sang once more.

"This is insane…" Firmin shouted.

"_I know who sent this: the Vicomte – her lover!"_ Sedusa shouted, turning her rage to Dexter.

Dexter rolled his eyes and sarcastically sang, "Indeed? Can you believe this?"

Andre pleaded, "Mademoiselle!"

"_O traditori!"_ Sedusa shouted.

Firmin shouted, "This is a joke!"

"This changes nothing!" Andre declared.

"_O mentitori!"_ Sedusa shouted again.

"Mademoiselle!" Firmin shouted.

"You are our star!" Andre begged.

"And always will be!" Firmin insisted.

"Mademoiselle…" Andre began.

"This man is mad!" Firmin shouted.

"We don't take orders!" Andre shouted.

"Ms. Blossom will be playing the pageboy – the silent role…" Firmin began.

"_Sedusa will be playing the lead."_ Firmin and Andre declared together, trying to please Sedusa.

"You don't deserve her!" Ace shouted, putting a hand on Sedusa's shoulder.

"_It's useless trying to appease me. You're only saying this to please me. Signori, e vero? Non, non, non volgio udire! Lasciatemi morire! O padre mio! Dio!"_ Sedusa sang, angrily.

Madame Keane, who was still in the room, spoke up, to warn the others.

"_Who scorn his words, beware to those…"_ Madame Keane sang.

"_You have reviled me!"_ Sedusa shouted, angrily.

"_The angel sees, the angel knows…"_ Keane sang, in warning.

"_You have rebuked me!"_ Sedusa sang, on the verge of tears.

"_Mademoiselle, pardon us…"_ Andre and Firmin sang, begging.

"_You have replaced me!"_ Sedusa sang again, not very happy.

"_Mademoiselle, we beseech you…"_ Andre and Firmin sang again.

"_This house shall see your darkest fears…" _Keane sang.

"**I must see her…"** Dexter and Robin sang, as they were both worried about Blossom.

"_Abbandonata! Deseredata! O, sventurata!"_ Sedusa sang, trilling her voice, as she refused to hear it.

"_The angel sees, the angel hears…"_ Keane sang.

"Where did she go…?" Dexter sang, with worry in his voice, as he looked at his letter.

"_Abbandonata! Disgraziata!"_ Sedusa sang, as she crossed her arms and turned her back.

"_Mademoiselle, sing for us! Don't be a martyr…"_ Andre and Firmin begged of Sedusa.

"**What new surprises lie in store…?"** Dexter, Madame Keane, and Robin sang, all worried.

"_Our Star!"_ Andre and Firmin sang, trying to appease Sedusa.

"_Non vo' cantar!"_ Sedusa sang, putting her hand up as her final answer.

Everyone else was shut up at that point, but that did not stop Firmin and Andre.

"Your public needs you!" Andre insisted.

"We need you, too!" Firmin said, also in pleading.

Sedusa, not impressed, sang, _"Would you not rather have your precious little ingénue?"_

"_Mademoiselle, no! The world wants you!"_ Firmin and Andre sang, as they were starting to get frustrated; they decided to really turn on their persuasion and they nodded to each other.

"_Prima donna! First lady of the stage! Your devotees are on their knees to implore you!"_ Firmin and Andre sang once again, trying to please Sedusa.

"Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?" Andre inquired.

"Think of how they all adore you." Firmin stated.

"_Prima donna, enchant us once again!"_ Both Andre and Firmin sang.

Andre sang, "Think of your muse…"

"And of the queues around the theatre!" Firmin stated.

"_Can you deny us the triumph in store? Sing, prima donna, once more!"_ Both Firmin and Andre sang.

Sedusa smiled, finally convinced; she accepted the offer and she started to dance a little.

Dexter, on the other hand, was looking at his letter in curiosity, trying to make connections to the incident from earlier as well as the identity of this 'O.G.' person. Dexter pondered if it was possible for Blossom to have another lover, one that she did not know about.

"Blossom spoke of an angel…" Dexter mumbled, as he read the letter over a few times.

Sedusa started to sing to herself, feeling good, _"Prima donna, your song shall live again!"_

"_Think of your public!"_ Firmin and Andre sang, encouraging her.

"_You took a snub, but there's a public who needs you!"_ Sedusa sang, to herself once again.

Madame Keane was talking to Dexter about the issue with Blossom, and she sang, _"She has heard the voice of the Angel of Music…"_

"_Those who hear your voice liken you to an angel!"_ Andre and Firmin sang, talking to Sedusa.

Sedusa smiled once again, singing, _"Think of their cry of undying support!"_

Dexter asked Madame Keane about the Opera Ghost, singing, "Is this her Angel of Music…?"

Andre talked to Firmin, stating, "We get our opera…"

"She gets her limelight!" Firmin said, in reply to Andre.

"_Follow where the limelight leads you…"_ Sedusa sang, as she started to travel around the floor in the manager's office.

Robin was with her mother and Dexter, and she sang, _"Is this ghost an angel or a madman…?"_

Dexter replied with "Angel or madman…?"

"_Leading ladies are a trial!"_ Firmin and Andre sang.

"_Heaven help you, those who doubt…"_ Keane prayed, while keeping her serious face on.

"_You'll sing again and to unending ovation!"_ Sedusa sang once more, as she went behind a changing screen to change into her costume for her role as Countess.

"Orders! Warning! Lunatic demands!" Dexter shouted, throwing the paper to the floor.

"_This miscasting will invite damnation…"_ Keane solemnly said.

"_Tears… Oaths… Lunatic demands, are regular occurrences!"_ Firmin and Andre sang together, as they were talking.

"_Bliss or damnation? Which has claimed her…?"_ Robin asked.

"_Think how you'll shine in that final encore! Sing, prima donna, once more!"_ Sedusa sang, while she was still changing.

"_Oh, fools, to have flouted his warnings!"_ Keane stated, taking the situation seriously.

"Surely for her sake…" Dexter sang, as he looked Keane in the eye.

"_Surely, he'll strike back…" _Robin agreed.

"_Surely, there'll be further scenes – worse than this!"_ Andre and Firmin sang.

"_Think, before these demands are rejected!"_ Keane demanded, knowing what she was doing.

"…I must see these demands are rejected!" Dexter declared, as he had an idea.

"…_If his threats and demands are rejected!"_ Robin said, knowing where this situation was going.

Andre and Firmin stated, _"Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve a chorus girl, who's gone and slept with the patron? Dexter and the soubrette, entwined in love's duet! Although he may demur, __he must have been with her!"_

"**Blossom must be protected!"** Dexter and Robin sang together.

Sedusa, still changing, sang, _"O, fortunate! Non ancor abbandonata!"_

As Sedusa's costume was getting the finishing touches, including a large wig and such, Andre and Firmin sang, _"You'd never get away with all this in a play, but if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue it's just the sort of story audiences adore, in fact a perfect opera!"_

"His game is over!" Dexter declared, as he was prepared to take the stage and stop the Phantom.

"_This is a game you cannot hope to win!"_ Keane warned, trying to stop Dexter.

"And in box five, a new game will begin…" Dexter said.

"_**But/For if his curse is on this opera…"**_ Madame Keane and Robin sang together, both worried.

Andre and Firmin sang, _"Prima donna the world is at your feet! A nation waits, and how it hates to be cheated!"_

Sedusa was putting her wig on and adjusting it.

"_The stress that falls upon a famous prima donna! Terrible diseases, coughs and colds and sneezes! Still, the driest throat will reach the highest note, in search of perfect opera!"_ Sedusa sang, as she came out from behind the changing screen and she was in a French-Revolution era costume that was that of a dress reserved for noble women.

"_**Then I fear the outcome…"**_ Keane and Robin sang together, looking at one another.

"Blossom plays the pageboy, Sedusa plays the Countess…" Dexter said.

"_**Should you dare to…/when you once again…"**_ Robin and Keane sang together, both expressing concern.

"**Light up the stage with that age old rapport! Sing, prima donna, once more!"** Everyone sang together, but during their exchange, there was once again a rendition of creepy, piano-organ music.

"So, it is to be war between us! If these demands are not met, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur!" The Phantom shouted, from an unknown location within the opera house.

Everyone heard this, but they all paid no mind to it, before singing, **"Once more!"**

* * *

Later that night, the entire stage was transformed into a French-Revolution era living room of a noble's house. Everything was getting set up when Andre, Firmin, and Dexter were walking to their seats.

"Gentlemen, if we shall take our seats; we will be sitting in Box 5." Firmin said, as he was leading his colleagues to their seat.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Andre inquired; he was suspicious of the idea of doing so, as he remembered the warnings.

"There aren't any other seats." Firmin stated.

As the trio of men took their seats, the show started, and it started with Sedusa, as the Countess, sitting on a sofa, waving her fan, while Blossom, dressed as a maid, was dusting about.

There were three voices, two male, one female, laughing, and then the three actors that played three of the staff members of the estate came in, wearing a lot of white makeup, which looked gaudy, but they were dressed appropriately for the parts they were playing.

"_They say that this youth has set my lady's heart aflame!"_ The woman, playing the confidante, sang, as she was laughing with her friends.

"His Lordship, sure, would die of shock!" The man to her right sang, with laughter evident in his voice.

"His Lordship is a laughing stock!" The man to the left sang, also laughing.

As the three danced in line across the stage, the woman sang, _"Should he suspect her, God protect her!"_

"**Shame! Shame! Shame!"** The three actors sang. **"This faithless lady's bound for Hades! Shame, shame, shame!"**

The trio sat down on designated prop chairs to let the rest of the act.

Blossom was not speaking, but she was smiling towards Sedusa, who was playing the Countess.

Sedusa sang, _"Serafimo – your disguise is perfect!"_

On cue, there was knocking offstage, and then Sedusa sang, _"Who can this be?"_

The man playing Don Attilio, wearing an equally gaudy outfit, and a cane, stepped on stage, and sang, "Gentle wife, please admit your loving husband."

Sedusa and Blossom looked at each other before they both got back into the appropriate positions.

"Every seat sold." Andre said.

"Hardly a 'disaster beyond imagination'. Haha!" Firmin said, before laughing.

"My love, I am called to England on affairs of State, and must leave you with your new maid. Though I'd happily take the maid with me."

"_The old fool's leaving!"_ Sedusa sang, as she relaxed, trying to act natural.

"I suspect my young bride is untrue to me," Don Attilio sang, as he was whispering to one of the staff members. He pointed to a cabinet with his cane. "I shall not leave, but shall hide over there to observe her…"

He held that note for a few seconds before moving on to his next line.

"Adio!" He sang, as he held out his hand.

"_Adio!"_ Sedusa sang in reply, while still sitting, getting her hair done.

Sedusa then stood up and walked over to Don Attilio, and he took her hand. The pair sang, **"Adio…!"**

Sedusa took her hand away before her co-star could kiss it, and then she turned her back before Don Attilio went into his hiding spot – the cabinet.

Sedusa went over to Blossom and brought her closer down stage, and she sang, _"Serafimo – away with this pretense!"_

Blossom took off her skirt and her hat to reveal a more masculine version of her clothes, but once again, she did not say a word.

"_You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!"_ Sedusa sang, as the two sat on the cough, playing around, albeit in the most appropriate ways. _"Poor old fool, he makes me laugh. Haha, haha… Time I tried to get a better, better half!"_

"**Poor old fool, he doesn't know! Hoho, hoho!" **Everyone else, minus Blossom, sang, as they were part of the number, too. **"If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!"**

An enraged voice thundered from out of nowhere, "Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be left empty?!"

"_He's here! The Phantom Of The Opera!"_ Robin sang in fear, breaking character.

"I know it… It's him…" Blossom said, also breaking character.

"Your role is silent! You little toad…" Sedusa hissed in Blossom's ear, trying not to have anyone hear her.

"Toad, Mademoiselle?" The voice asked. "Perhaps it is _you_ who are the toad."

Sedusa hurried over to one of the set props, which was a vanity, and used some of her breath spray to help her voice, before gesturing to Reyer to start that part over.

"_Serafimo, away with this pretense…" _Sedusa sang, but remembered that the costume bit was already finished. _"You cannot speak, but kiss me in my – CROAK!"_

After the unexpected croak, the Phantom's voice started to laugh a little bit.

"_Poor old fool, he makes me laugh. Hahahahaha! Ha… CROAK!"_ Sedusa did once more, once again interrupted by the croak.

With every croak Sedusa made, the louder and more hysterical the Phantom's laughter got, and it was scaring Blossom. The lights of the chandelier were flickering on and off, and the laughter became overpowering.

"Behold! She is signing to bring down the chandelier!" The Phantom's voice thundered.

"Ladies and gentleman," Firmin called, from the box, trying to placate the crowd, while keeping an eye on the chandelier. "We apologize! The performance will continue in ten minutes' time with the role of Countess being given to Ms. Blossom Utonium."

Firmin gestured for Blossom to get off the stage, and she did; she ran off the stage in fear, but it was either to change into the costume or something else. Dexter, seeing this, took off after Blossom to go and see if she was okay.

Andre ran onto the stage with a playbook in his hand and he said, "In the meantime, we'll be showing you the ballet from Act III of tonight's opera."

Taking the hint, everyone else went in to change clothes for the dance. The routine soon got under way, and everything seemed to be going smoothly… for the moment.

Up in the rafters, Mitch was keeping an eye on the ropes and backdrops, trying to avoid a rerun of the day that Blossom had to take Sedusa's place in _'Hannibal'_.

As he was walking back and forth on the rafters, the Phantom himself was up in the rafters, too. He was hiding in the shadows, with his red eye narrowing and a smirk adorning his face.

"Blossom!" Dexter shouted, as he caught up to Blossom. "What's going on?"

"Not here! We're not safe inside! Come with me!" Blossom shouted, as she grabbed Dexter's hand and started running up the stairs.

Back at the rafters, Mitch was checking all of his work to make sure he was not putting any of the crew and cast in peril.

However, he failed to notice the Phantom was close. The Phantom twirled a rope with a noose tied to it and he caught Mitch's neck inside it. The Phantom pulled it taught, causing Mitch to scream.

Hearing this, some of the dancers stopped, not knowing what was going on, but after a few seconds, along with choking noises, Mitch was dropped down, dead, hanging on the noose.

Everyone started screaming, and running off stage in fear, as they saw this horrible sight.

The Phantom started to laugh maniacally as everyone was in a panic, making attempts to flee the opera house in several ways.

"Everyone! Please remain in your seats! This whole thing is an accident! Just that!" Firmin insisted, albeit he was failing miserably at this attempt.

* * *

While the chaos was reigning inside the building, Blossom had brought Dexter up to the rooftop of the Opera House, while slamming the door shut.

"We should be okay here…" Blossom said, before panting and trying to catch her breath.

Dexter soon caught his breath and he demanded, "Why have you brought me here?"

"_Don't take me back there!" _Blossom sang.

"We must return!" Dexter insisted.

"_He'll kill me! His eyes will find me there!"_ Blossom insisted, as she was scared.

"Blossom, don't say that!" Dexter said, trying to calm Blossom down.

She started to walk around in fear, and Blossom sang, _"Those eyes that burn…"_

"Don't even think it!" Dexter said, as he tried to comfort Blossom.

"_And if he has to kill a thousand men…"_ Blossom sang, trying to tell Dexter the truth about the Phantom.

"Forget this waking nightmare!" Dexter demanded.

"_The Phantom of the Opera will kill…"_

"The Phantom is a fable! Believe me!"

"_And kill again!"_ Blossom sang.

"There is no Phantom Of The Opera!" Dexter shouted.

"**My God, who is this man… **_who hunts to kill/_…his face of death?**"** The duo sang, trying to ask a question.

"_I can't escape from him… I never will/_Whose voice is it you hear… with every breath?**"**

"**And in this labyrinth where night is blind… The Phantom of the Opera is there inside **_my_/your **mind!"** The pair sang.

Dexter grabbed Blossom by the shoulders before saying, "There IS no Phantom Of The Opera!"

Blossom, knowing she was not crazy and knowing the reality of her own situation, shoved herself away from Dexter and started to speak once more.

"_Dexter, I've been there to his world of unending night! To a world with the daylight dissolves into darkness… Darkness…"_ Blossom sang, trying to convince Dexter she was not insane. She then grabbed onto Dexter's shoulders, afraid. _"Dexter, I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight! Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted, so deformed, it was hardly a face, in that darkness… Darkness…"_

Dexter hugged Blossom back for comfort, but she did not stop there.

Blossom let go of Dexter as she remembered the Phantom's eyes and his voice.

"_But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound… In that night there was music in my mind… And through music, my soul began to soar! And I heard as I'd never heard before…"_ Blossom sang, as she turned around and began to walk away.

Thinking it was another one of her dreams, Dexter put a hand on Blossom's shoulder, and said, "What you heard was a dream and nothing more…"

Blossom kept going and she said, _"Yet in his eyes, all the sadness of the world, those pleading eyes that both threaten and adore…"_

"Blossom… Blossom…!" Dexter said, trying to get Blossom's attention.

The Phantom's voice softly, and melodiously sang, "Blossom…"

"What was that?!" Blossom shouted, as she started running around the roof, afraid. Dexter was also curious as to who the voice belonged to and he was also looking around.

Blossom, afraid to the extreme, fell to her knees, and buried her face in her hands, sobbing.

Seeing this, Dexter came over to Blossom before saying, "Blossom!"

He held out his hand; Blossom took it and she was helped to stand up. Dexter took off her hood to reveal her red hair ribbon and her red hair down her back.

Dexter hugged Blossom, to give her comfort and to protect her, something that Blossom needed.

"No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you," Dexter sang, before making eye contact with Blossom; he also held on to her hands and stroked her head. "Let me be your freedom. Let daylight dry your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you."

Blossom smiled, tears of joy about to spill from her eyes; she looked at Dexter and asked him, _"Say you'll love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you now and always, promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you." _

Dexter looked at Blossom with love in his eyes; he started to guide her to the door of the rooftop, and he said, "Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe, no one will find you. Your fears are far behind you."

Blossom smiled at this, and she did a spin before declaring to the sky, _"All I want is freedom. A world with no more night!"_

Turning to Dexter, she said, _"And you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me."_

Dexter, with a smile and a determined look in his eyes, walked over to Blossom, took her hands, and began saying, "Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude! Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go, too…"

Dexter got down on one knee, and with Blossom's hand in his own, he said, "Blossom, that's all I ask of you."

Blossom got on her knees to get to eye level with Dexter, and she sang, _"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you!"_

Standing up, Dexter and Blossom sang together, **"Share each day with me. Each night, each morning!"**

"_Say you love me."_ Blossom said.

"You know I do." Dexter said, in reply.

"**Love me, that's all I ask of you."** Both said, before sharing a kiss with each other; they were so happy to finally have that moment with each other.

Breaking the kiss, the two held hands while telling each other, **"Anywhere you go, let me go, too… Love me, that's all I ask of you."**

The pair once again kissed each other; Dexter lifted Blossom and spun her around while holding her in his arms, and laughing.

After Dexter put Blossom down, they kissed once more, with Dexter stroking her head gently.

After breaking the kiss, Blossom, happy about her new circumstances, said, _"I must go; they'll wonder where I am. Wait for me, Dexter!"_

Blossom made a dash for the rooftop door, before Dexter said, "Blossom, I love you."

Blossom smiled; going back to Dexter, she held his hands and said, _"Order your fine horses; be with them at the door!"_

"And soon, you'll be beside me." Dexter sang, as he led Blossom downstairs off the roof.

"_You'll guard me and you'll guide me…"_ Blossom sang.

After they left the roof, all seemed quiet. However, what Blossom and Dexter did not seem to realize was that the Phantom was in hiding; he was hiding behind one of the statues on the top of the roof that was used for decoration; he had heard the entire exchange.

Getting a better look, he had a facial expression of both shock and sorrow. His eyes were crying a river of tears down his face, his teeth were shut closed while his mouth was open. One hand held a red rose, and it was supporting him, as he was leaning on the statue for support, as he was staggering. The other hand was clutching his chest, near his heart.

"I gave you my music. Made your song take wing. And now, how you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me…" He said, while looking at the rose in his other hand. He brought it closer to him. "He was bound to love you when he heard you sing…"

The Phantom began sobbing, "Blossom… Blossom…"

He looked to the door and overheard Blossom and Dexter singing once more.

"**Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you… Share each day with me, each night, each morning…"** Blossom and Dexter sang together; the Phantom merely covered his ears with his hands.

Seeing the rose, his heart shattered into a million pieces; his face went from sad to angry, and he began gripping the rose in both hands; they were shaking, and the thorns were piercing into his skin, causing him to bleed.

"YOU WILL CURSE THE DAY YOU DID NOT DO… ALL THAT THE PHANTOM ASKED OF YOU!" He hollered, while snapping the rose in half, and then ripping the petals off, throwing them into the air behind him, while shedding tears.

Back at the stage, during the final curtain call of the show, Blossom was on stage, in the costume of the Countess.

However, the Phantom was near the rafters again. He directed his hand toward the chandelier, and he made a loud bang noise, causing the light bulbs to shatter, sparks to fly, and for the cast to run and hide in fear.

Blossom saw what was happening; the lights went out and she fled, just in time, as the chandelier fell from the ceiling, just barely missing her.

* * *

_Six Months Later…_

Two men were in a dark room, wearing flashy Halloween-style costumes, which consisted of sparkly, vibrant-colored capes, flashy masks, amongst other accessories. They were walking around, in mild fear of their surroundings. They soon backed into each other, with their backs to each other.

"Monsieur Firmin?" One man inquired.

"Monsieur Andre?" The other inquired.

Both turned off their masks and they turned around, before sighing in relief at seeing familiar faces.

"Dear Andre, what a splendid party." Firmin said, as he managed to relax.

"The prelude to a bright, new year." Andre said, in agreement.

Taking a glass of wine, Firmin said, "Quite a night, I'm impressed."

"One must do one's best." Andre said, as he also took a glass of wine.

"_Here's to us!"_ The two managers said, as they clinked their glass to toast.

"A toast for the city!" Andre said.

"What a pity that the Phantom can't be here." Firmin said, jokingly.

Firmin and Andre started to laugh at this joke of Firmin's, but soon, they stopped when they heard music.

Soon, many other costumed people, also wearing really flashy costumes. After the musicians stopped playing, everyone made a pose and they all got into a dance routine.

"**Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide your face so the world can never find you! Masquerade… Every face a different shade! Masquerade! Look around – there's another mask behind you!"**

As everyone was dancing to a choreographed routine, they all seemed to be unaware that even though they had gone six months without a problem, danger was ever present.

"**Flash of mauve, splash of puce, fool and king, ghoul and goose, green and black, queen and priest, trace of rouge, face of beast…"**

Everyone kept dancing, feeling they were safe.

"**Faces… Take your turn, take a ride, on the merry-go-round of an inhuman race!"**

Everyone kept dancing, when Dexter and Blossom, dressed as royals, came in to the party; Blossom had a ring on her finger, symbolizing betrothal.

"**Eye of gold, thigh of blue, true is false, who is who? Curl of lip, swirl of gown, ace of hearts, face of clown… Faces… Drink it in, drink it up, till you've drowned, in the light, in the sound…"**

Blossom and Dexter, both wearing masks, had their arms locked, and they sang, **"But who can name the face?"**

Everyone got back to their song, **"Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds… Masquerade! Take you fill – let the spectacle astound you!"**

Blossom and Dexter were dancing together, happy.

"**Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads… Masquerade!"**

However, in the confusion, Blossom and Dexter got separated from each other, and Blossom was left, running around, trying to find Dexter.

"**Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!"**

In the crowd, they were still running around trying to find one another, meanwhile, the rest of the guests were still singing and dancing.

"**Masquerade! Seething shadows, breathing lies… Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you!" **

Blossom and Dexter had found each other and got back to dancing with each other, feeling so happy.

"**Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes… Masquerade! Run and hide – but a face will still pursue you!"**

Blossom and Dexter went off on their own. Madame Keane, Sedusa, Ace, Firmin, Andre, and even Robin, all gathered in one place, as they were trying their best to enjoy themselves.

"_What a night!"_ Madame Keane said, with a smile.

"_What a crowd!"_ Robin said.

"Makes you glad." Andre stated to Firmin.

"Makes you proud. All the crème de la crème!" Firmin replied.

"_Watching us watching them!"_ Sedusa said.

"_**And all our fears are in the past."**_Robin and her mother sang, both relieved.

"Six months…" Andre said.

"Of relief!" Ace said.

"_Of delight!"_ Sedusa agreed.

"_Of Elysian peace!"_ Firmin and Andre said together.

"_**And we can breathe at last."**_ Keane and Robin sang together.

"_No more notes!"_ Sedusa said.

"No more ghost!" Ace agreed.

Madame Keane lifted up her glass and sang, _"Here's to health!"_

Andre clinked his glass to Madame Keane, and he said, "Here's a toast to a prosperous year!"

"To the new chandelier!" Firmin sang.

"**And may the splendor never fade!"** Sedusa and Ace said together.

"_What a blessed release!"_ Andre and Firmin sang together, before holding a toast.

"_And what a masquerade!"_ Madame Keane sang.

Back with Blossom and Dexter, they were still dancing together, with Blossom holding the mask to her face.

"_Think of it. A secret engagement. Look; your future bride!"_ Blossom said to Dexter, with a big smile on her face. _"Just think of it!"_

"But why is it secret? What have we to hide? You promised me…" Dexter asked, not sure why Blossom wanted to keep it under wraps.

"_No, Dex, please don't let them see."_ Blossom asked.

"Well, let them see! It's an engagement; not a crime," Dexter insisted, before taking Blossom's hand. "Blossom, what are you so afraid of?"

"**Let's not argue. **_Please pretend/_I can only hope. _You will_/I'll **understand in time."** Blossom and Dexter sang together.

One of the guests pulled Blossom away into a dance; Blossom tried to follow along with the other dances, but she was out of practice due to being the singer in a lot of the productions after the chandelier mishap. She felt a little awkward, and after quite a few more steps, she ended up back with Dexter, albeit she felt a little uneasy.

"**Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide your face so the world can never find you! Masquerade… Every face a different shade! Masquerade! Look around – there's another mask behind you! Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads… Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds… Masquerade! Take you fill – let the spectacle astound you!"** Everybody sang together.

However, just as everyone seemed to be finally feeling better and thinking that nothing bad was coming, the lights dimmed, creepy organ music played, and above the stairs was a man dressed as Red Death.

Blossom turned around, and recognizing him, she held on to Dexter, who noticed her behavior and kept a sharp eye on the party crasher.

Everyone else was looking at the man in fear, as they knew who exactly was coming to the party uninvited.

"Why so silent, good messieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good messieurs? I have written you an opera!" The Phantom sang, as he took out a red book that was very thick.

Blossom was shaking while she held on to Dexter; he, on the other hand, had a brave face on and was looking at the unwelcome guest with caution and anger in his eyes.

"Here I bring the finished score – "Don Juan Triumphant!" The Phantom said, as he tossed the book to Andre, who caught it. "I advise you to comply. My instructions should be clear. Remember: there are worse things than a shattered chandelier!"

Blossom made eye contact with the Phantom, and seeing the ring on her finger, he made a quick walk over to Blossom, with Dexter ready to defend her.

The Phantom shoved Dexter aside, and grabbing Blossom's hand, he took the ring off of her finger before telling her, "Your chains are still mine – you belong to me!"

"NO! My ring!" Blossom shouted.

He disappeared in a flash of fire and smoke and everyone was running around, screaming; Blossom, scared to death, ran off, in tears. Dexter, in the confusion, was running around, trying to find Madame Keane.

"Madame Keane! Madame Keane!" Dexter called, before seeing Madame Keane running off. "MADAME KEANE!"

"Sir, please don't ask me!" Madame Keane said, as she tried to stop Dexter from prying. "I don't know any more than anyone else here at the house."

"Don't be a liar! You know something; I can tell!" Dexter said, as he knew Madame Keane knew something.

"I don't know a thing!" Madame Keane insisted, as she tried to run. "Please, don't ask!"

"Madame, you can't keep quiet! Speak up and tell me! For everyone's sake! For _Blossom's_ sake!" Dexter demanded.

This seemed to convince Madame Keane. She turned back to Dexter, and she said, "Fine…"

Madame Keane looked around, before turning back to Dexter and sighing, "It was at least five or so years ago… There was a carnival in town, with magicians, conjurers… Human oddities…"

"Continue." Dexter said, prompting Madame Keane to speak up.

"And… I'll never forget him… There was a man, locked in a cage…" Madame Keane said.

"Locked in a cage?" Dexter asked, as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"He was a prodigy; a genius." Madame Keane said.

"Yeah, a genius. More like a genius gone MAD!" Dexter shouted, as he prompted Madame Keane to keep going.

"He was a scholar, an architect, a musician…" Madame Keane said, as she listed off everything he was.

Dexter snapped his fingers in realization and said, "A composer…?"

"Inventor, as well. There was bragging that he had built the Maze of Mirrors for the Shah of Persia…" Madame Keane stated.

"Who was this man?!" Dexter demanded.

Madame Keane shuddered and she said, "A f-freak… Of nature… He was less of a man and more of a monster… Around your age, Monsieur Dexter."

"You mean he was deformed?" Dexter inquired.

"By no fault of his own; apparently it was from birth…" Madame Keane said.

"Great God…" Dexter muttered, realizing what he was hearing.

"However, he suddenly up and vanished; escaped, more specifically." Madame Keane explained.

"Keep going." Dexter asked.

"He was never found; it was speculated he had died." Madame Keane stated.

Dexter's tone became dark, and he said, "But he's alive, isn't he?"

"I never forgot him, even though the rest of the world did. Because, in the darkness, I have seen him again and again." Madame Keane said, solemnly.

"I get it; this man is our Phantom." Dexter said.

"I've said too much already!" Madame Keane said, as she ran off into the darkness. "And there have been too many accidents!"

"Accidents?!" Dexter snapped, ironically. He then chased after Madame Keane, trying to get more information out of her.

* * *

Back in the Managers' office, Andre and Firmin had finished reading the opera, and they were _not_ happy.

"Ludicrous! Have you seen this score?!" Andre shouted.

"Simply ludicrous!" Firmin shouted.

"This is the final straw!" Andre shouted.

"This is lunacy. Well, you know my views…" Firmin said.

"Utter lunacy!" Andre shouted.

"But we daren't refuse…" Firmin said.

"Not another chandelier…" Andre said, with a shudder and a groan.

"Look, my friend, what we have here…" Firmin sang, as he presented two notes, in the same manner as the ones before.

Andre read his letter aloud, first, ""Dear Andre, read my orchestrations: we need another first bassoon. Get a player with tone - and that third trombone has to go! The man could not be deafer, so please preferably one who plays in tune!""

Firmin read his aloud, ""Dear Firmin, vis a vis my opera: some chorus-members must be sacked. If you could, find out which has a sense of pitch - wisely, though, I've managed to assign a rather minor role to those who cannot act!""

Sedusa and Ace came barging in, both very upset, and they also had similar notes in their hands.

"_Outrage!"_ Sedusa shouted.

"What is it now?" Firmin asked.

"_This whole affair is an outrage!"_ Sedusa shouted.

"Mademoiselle, please…" Firmin said.

"Now what's the matter?" Andre asked.

"_Have you seen the size of my part?"_ Sedusa complained.

"Mademoiselle, listen…" Andre asked, trying to calm Sedusa down.

"It's an insult!" Ace shouted.

"Not you, as well…" Firmin groused.

"Just look at this – it's an insult!" Ace stated, pointing to the score.

"Please understand…" Firmin asked, trying to placate the tenor and soprano of the opera house.

"Monsieur, mademoiselle!" Andre stated, also trying to calm down Sedusa and Ace.

"_The things I have to do for my art!"_ Sedusa complained.

"If you can call this gibberish 'art'!" Ace said, not very happy; he was in agreement with his colleagues.

Soon, Blossom and Dexter, hand-in-hand, walked into the office, catching the attention of everyone else in the room.

"_Ah, here's our little flower."_ Sedusa said, dryly.

"Ah, Ms. Blossom, quite the lady of the hour!" Firmin stated.

"You have secured the largest role in this 'Don Juan'." Andre explained to Blossom, who was confused.

"_Blossom Utonium? She doesn't have the voice."_ Sedusa said, partially to herself.

"Please, Mademoiselle!" Firmin shouted, having heard Sedusa.

Dexter asked, "I take it you're agreeing."

"_She's behind this…"_ Sedusa muttered, aside.

"It appears we have no choice…" Andre explained.

Sedusa, unable to hold herself back, pointed an accusing finger to Blossom, and shouted, _"She's the one behind this! Blossom Utonium!"_

Insulted, Blossom shouted, _"How dare you!"_

"_I'm not a fool!"_ Sedusa insisted.

"_You evil woman! How dare you!"_ Blossom shouted back, pushing Sedusa back a bit.

"_You think I'm blind?"_ Sedusa inquired.

"_This isn't my fault! I don't want any part of this plot!"_ Blossom insisted.

"Ms. Blossom, surely…" Firmin began.

"But why not?" Andre inquired.

"What does she say?" Ace asked Sedusa.

Firmin sang, "Its your decision – but why not?!"

Sedusa whispered to Ace, _"She's backing out!"_

"You have a duty!" Andre told Blossom.

"_I cannot sing it, duty or not!"_ Blossom said, a look of sadness in her eyes.

Dexter hugged Blossom, while still facing the others, and he sang, "Blossom… Blossom…"

He glared at the others, causing them to back off, as Dexter sang, "You don't have to… They can't make you…"

Madame Keane came in and she said, _"Please, Monsieur, another note."_

The managers groaned, prompting Madame Keane to read it.

"_"Fondest greetings to you all! A few instructions just before rehearsal starts: Sedusa must be_

_taught to act…"_ Madame Keane began, but the Phantom's voice took over.

"…Not her normal trick of strutting round the stage." The Phantom's voice said, as the letter was narrated.

This statement made Sedusa's face contort, as she did not like what she was hearing.

"Our Don Juan must gain some weight – its not healthy in a man of Ace's age." The Phantom continued.

Ace looked at his body, and he was indeed, too thin for a man at his age.

"And my managers must learn that their place is in an office, not the arts." The note continued; Andre and Firmin's faces became filled with fear as they backed up, nervous.

"And as for Ms. Blossom Utonium…" The note continued, causing Blossom to tense up. "No doubt she'll do her best - it's true her voice is good. She knows, though, should she wish to excel she has much still to learn, if pride will let her return to me, her teacher, her teacher… Your obedient friend…" The Phantom's voice faded out and it went back to Madame Keane's voice.

"…_And Angel…"_ Madame Keane said, as she put the note down.

Dexter snapped his fingers as his eyes were alit with new determination; an idea struck him.

"We have all been blind - and yet the answer is staring us in the face… This could be the chance to ensnare our clever friend…" Dexter said, rubbing his chin and a smirk on his face.

"Go on/We're listening…" Andre and Firmin said.

"We shall play his game - perform his work - but remember we hold the ace… For, if Miss Blossom sings, he is certain to attend…" Dexter said, earning the attention of the others, and holding Blossom's shoulders.

Andre sang, "We make the certain the doors are barred…"

Firmin sang, "We make certain our men are there…"

Dexter said, "We make certain they're armed…"

Blossom was soon with Madame Keane, who was trying to comfort her.

"_The curtain falls – his reign will end!"_ Dexter, Firmin, and Andre sang together, as they were all certain that the plan would work.

"_Madness!"_ Madame Keane sang.

"I'm not so sure…/Not if it works…" Firmin and Andre stated.

"_This is madness!"_ Madame Keane declared.

"The tide will turn!" Andre stated, confident.

"_Monsieur, believe me – there is no way of turning the tide!"_ Madame Keane warned.

"You stick to ballet!" Firmin shouted at Keane.

Dexter held up a hand, turned to Madame Keane and said, "Then help us!"

"_Monsieur, I can't…"_ Madame Keane said.

"Instead of warning us…" Dexter began.

"_Help us!"_ The three men asked.

"_I wish I could…"_ Madame Keane said, solemnly.

"_Don't make excuses!"_ The three men demanded, but Dexter spoke up.

"Or could it be that you're on his side?" Dexter acussed.

"**She's an accomplice!"** Ace and Sedusa sang.

"_Monsieur, believe me, I intend no ill…"_ Madame Keane told Dexter, who turned his back on her. She turned back to Andre and Firmin. _"But Messieurs, be careful – we have seen him kill!"_

"_We say he'll fall, and fall he will!"_ Andre and Firmin insisted, not really listening to Madame Keane.

Dexter was declaring war on the Phantom after Andre and Firmin praised him for his plan, Madame Keane was trying to convince the others that she was warning them of the right things. Meanwhile, Sedusa and Ace were confronting Blossom, still firm in their belief that Blossom was the mastermind behind the whole thing. Blossom was trying her best not to lose her head.

"_Please don't…"_ Blossom muttered, albeit she was not heard.

The arguing continued and everything became a cacophony of shouts and declarations.

Blossom had had enough, and with all of her fears boiling over, she slammed the score onto the desk while hollering, _"If you don't stop, I'll go mad!"_

Sobbing, Blossom turned to Dexter and she sang, _"Dexter, I'm frightened - don't make me do this… Dexter, it scares me - don't put me through this ordeal by fire… He'll take me, I know… We'll be parted forever… He won't let me go…"_

Dexter was holding on to Blossom and comforting her with his embrace, as Andre and Firmin got a chair for Blossom to sit down in and catch her breath and vent.

"_What I once used to dream I now dread… If he finds me, it won't ever end… and he'll always be there, singing songs in my head… he'll always be there, singing songs in my head…"_ Blossom sang, while on the verge of tears.

"_She's mad…"_ Sedusa sang.

Dexter, giving her comfort and reason, said, "You said yourself, he was nothing but a man… Yet while he lives, he will haunt us till we're dead!"

Blossom let this sink in, but she said, _"Twisted every way, what answer can I give? Am I to risk my life, to win the chance to live?"_

Standing up, Blossom walked around a bit, trying to get things together and to let her feelings out.

"_Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice? Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice? He kills without a thought, he murders all that's good… I know I can't refuse_

_and yet, I wish I could…"_ Blossom sang._  
_

Sitting back down at the chair, Blossom asked, _"Oh God - if I agree, what horrors wait for me in this, the Phantom's opera…?"_

Dexter put his hands on Blossom's shoulders before telling her, "Blossom, Blossom, don't think that I don't care - but every hope and every prayer rests on you now…"

Everyone started to clamor and speak, trying to convince Blossom to sing, but she stood up, and ran off, saying, "I can't!"

"Blossom!" Dexter shouted, as Blossom ran out the door. He grit his teeth. "So, it is to be war between us! But this time, my clever friend, the disaster will be yours!"

* * *

Later, the rehearsal for the show was under way, with the chorus, which included Sedusa, practicing one of the song numbers. Blossom was by the piano, waiting for her cue to sing; Ace, on the other hand, was plugging his ears from the voices.

"**Hide your sword now wounded knight! Your vainglorious gasconade brought you to your final fight for your pride, high price you've paid!"** The chorus sang, and Ace took his fingers out of his ears.

Blossom looked at her lyrics and she sang, _"Silken couch and hay-filled barn_

_both have been his battlefield."_

Ace incorrectly sang his bit, "Those who tangle with Don Juan…"

"NO, no, no!" Reyer shouted, as he caught Ace singing the 'tan' in 'tangle' off-pitch. "Chorus, please, quiet down. Don Juan, Monsieur Ace, here is the phrase."

Reyer used the piano to demonstrate the right notes and pitch, and said, "'Those who tangle with Don Juan…' If you please?"

"Those who tangle with Don Juan…" Ace sang, getting the note right this time, but he sang the word 'Juan' for too many beats, causing one of the other chorus members to laugh.

"Nearly, but NO!" Reyer said, trying again. "Those who tan, tan, tan…"

Ace sang, "Those who tan, tan, tan!"

This caused everyone else to grow frustrated with Ace.

"His way is better. At least he makes it sound like music." Sedusa said to the others.

This caused some of the other chorus members to laugh at this, but Madame Keane said, "Sedusa, would you speak that way in front of a composer?"

"The composer isn't here," Sedusa smugly said, as she stood up. "And even if he were, I would…"

"Are you _sure_, Mademoiselle?" Madame Keane cut in, with an ominous voice.

After a few seconds of deadly silence, Reyer cut in, and said, "Okay, once more, if you please – Monsieur Ace – after seven!"

He gave the note, and Reyer said, "Five, six, seven…"

Ace tried once more, singing, "Those who have been tangling with Don Juan…"

Everyone, minus Blossom, started grousing and complaining, but Sedusa stood up, saying, "Oy veh… What does it matter what notes we sing?! No one will know whether or not its correct, and no one will care, either!"

Reyer tried to calm everyone down by deliberately playing the piano poorly, while Sedusa slapped her script on his back.

Sedusa started to mock the script while Ace tried and failed to get the notes right for the song, when out of nowhere, the piano started to play the tune on its own. Reyer was not even touching it.

Minus Blossom, who was backing away in fear, everyone in the chorus came closer to the piano, curious as to what was happening.

As if in a trance, everyone started to sing the next lines.

"**Poor young maiden! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets you will have to pay the bill - tangled in the winding sheets!"**

Violins were playing, and meanwhile, Blossom was in a trance, transfixed on the events; everyone was soon gone, and Blossom was putting on her cloak to go out.

"_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came… That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name…"_

The scene transitioned to the graveyard in the city, and Blossom was there, at a tombstone with the name "Utonium" etched into it – her father's grave.

In a pile of skulls a few feet a way, a large, stone cross stood, erect. Blossom did not seem to notice this, however.

"_Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing… Her Father promised her that he would send her the Angel of Music… Her father promised her… Her father promised her…"_ Blossom sang, as she soon bent down and started to cry a little bit, before she stood up, and wiped her tears away to sing.

"_You were once my one companion… You were all that mattered… You were once a friend and father - then my world was shattered…"_ Blossom sang, as she remembered the times she read books with her father as a little girl, the picnics they shared, and everything in between.

"_Wishing you were somehow here again… wishing you were somehow near… Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here…" _Blossom sang, as she was imagining her father in spirit form in front of her. She felt miserable and alone, as she was confused.

"_Wishing I could hear your voice again… knowing that I never would… Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could…"_ Blossom sang, as she remembered her father's voice and all the dreams and hopes that Blossom could do in the future when she was a child.

Seeing all of the stone angels and monuments around her father's grave, Blossom sang,_"Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental, seem, for you, the wrong companions -_

_you were warm and gentle…"_

Blossom's pink eyes started to leak tears, she slammed her fist against the tombstone, and even sang, _"Too many years fighting back tears… Why can't the past just die…?"_

"_Wishing you were somehow here again… knowing we must say goodbye… Try to forgive… teach me to live… give me the strength to try…"_ Blossom prayed, as she kept walking around the graveyard.

"_No more memories, no more silent tears… No more gazing across the wasted years… Help me say goodbye… Help me say goodbye…"_ Blossom sang for the last time, before sitting down.

However, again, she did not notice that the Phantom was hiding; this time, he was hiding behind the cross in the graveyard. He came out from hiding, but tried to stay out of Blossom's sight form the right angle, and seeing her, he took his chance.

"Wandering child… so lost… so helpless… yearning for my guidance…" The Phantom sang, in a soothing, sweet voice.

Blossom, hearing him, looked around, singing, _"Angel… or father… friend… or Phantom…? Who is it there, staring…?"_

"Have you forgotten your Angel…?" The Phantom sang, slowly causing Blossom's eyes to glaze over, in a trance.

"_Angel… Oh, speak… What endless longings echo in this whisper...?"_ Blossom sang, falling farther under the Phantom's spell.

Blossom started to walk slowly towards the Phantom; however, what she, nor the Phantom noticed, was that Dexter was in the shadows, and he was just seeing what was happening. He stopped and watched for a second, not sure what was happening, but he knew it was not good.

"_Too long you have wandered in winter…/ Once again she is his… Far from my far-reaching gaze…/Once again, she returns…"_ The Phantom sang, with Dexter at the same time.

Blossom fell even further under the spell, and she sang, _"Wildly, my mind beats against you…"_

"You resist…" The Phantom sang.

"**But **your**/**_the_** soul obeys!"** The Phantom and Blossom sang together.

Dexter kept watching.

"To the arms of her angel…/Angel of Music! _I_/You denied me/_you_, **turning from true beauty/** Angel or demon…? **Angel of Music**/ Do not shun me/_ My protector_/Still, he calls her… luring her back, from the grave... angel or dark seducer…? Who are you/_Come to me/_your** strange angel…?"**

"I am your Angel of Music… Come to me: Angel of Music…" The Phantom continued, as Blossom, fully under his hypnosis, started to come at him slowly, her eyes completely glazed over.

"Angel of Darkness! Cease this torment!" Dexter shouted, getting in front of Blossom.

"I am your Angel of Music… Come to me: Angel of Music…" The Phantom continued, as Blossom still kept going.

Out of desperation, Dexter put his hands on Blossom's shoulders, and he shouted, "Blossom! Blossom, listen to me! No matter what you might believe, this man… this thing… is not your father!"

Blossom was still in her trance, and the Phantom kept repeating, "I am your Angel of Music… Come to me: Angel of Music…" over and over again, and Blossom was still spellbound.

"Let her go! For God's sake, let her go!" Dexter demanded, but the Phantom was paying him no mind. "BLOSSOM!"

Blossom finally snapped out of her spell, and her eyes went back to normal. She looked over to Dexter, and in fear, she ran over to him, shouting, "Dexter!"

Dexter embraced Blossom in his arms and they kissed, both relieved that Blossom's head was finally cleared.

"Bravo, Monsieur! Such spirited words!" The Phantom sarcastically praised, and then he threw a fireball from his position.

"More tricks, sir?!" Dexter demanded, as the Phantom was laughing maniacally.

"Let's see, sir, how far you'll dare to go!" The Phantom declared, as he threw another fireball at Dexter.

Dexter tumbled to dodge the fireballs, while Blossom stood petrified, not sure what to do.

He ran back to Blossom and shouted to the Phantom, "More deception?! More violence?!"

"That's right! That's right, Monsieur, keep walking this way!" The Phantom shouted, as he kept firing fireballs at Dexter.

"You can't win her love by making her prisoner!" Dexter shouted, as he covered Blossom and he tackled the ground to avoid another fireball.

The Phantom kept throwing fireballs at Dexter, but he kept dodging them, trying to find an opening for him and Blossom.

"I'm here, I'm here, Monsieur: the Angel of Death! Come on, come on, Monsieur! Don't stop, don't stop!" The Phantom shouted as he kept throwing more fireballs.

"Dexter, this way!" Blossom shouted, as she pulled Dexter away as they ran out of the graveyard.

"Don't go!" The Phantom demanded, as he watched them leave. Griping his fists in fury, and tears threatening to leak again, he started to have shallow breathing. "Fine… Now it's going to be war on _both_ of you…"

As if on cue, the cemetery went on fire, and the Phantom twirled his cape before vanishing once again.

* * *

Back at the Opera house, a few hours later, Dexter had called in the police force, and they were all getting ready to put the plan into action.

"Do you understand your instructions?" The chief asked of his team.

"Sir!" All of the cops said, before saluting.

"Good; make sure to take up your positions when the whistle is blown, and I'll instruct you to secure the doors. It IS imperative that all the doors are completely sealed, and secure." The chief elaborated, not wanting anything to go wrong.

"Are we doing the right thing by doing this, Andre?" Firmin asked.

"I don't suppose you have any other plans?!" Andre spat.

The chief turned to Dexter, and he asked, "Monsieur le Vicomte, should I give the order?"

"Give the order." Dexter said, with a nod.

The Chief blew his whistle, and as a response, everyone in uniform ran off to take up their positions.

Dexter made eye contact with one of the cops in the pit. He asked, "You, do you have a clear view of box five?"

"Yes, sir." The cop said, in response.

"Excellent," Dexter said, with a nod. "Remember, when the time comes, shoot; only shoot if you have to, but shoot to _kill_."

Dexter was about to walk away, when the cop asked, "How will I know, sir?"

"You'll know." Dexter replied; he really had no other way of answering that one question.

"Monsieur le Vicomte, are you sure this is going to work?" Firmin asked. "Will Miss Blossom sing?"

"Of course, she will, Firmin!" Dexter said, his patience running thin. "Andre?"

"We're in your hands." Andre replied.

"Sir, my men are in position." The police chief said, as he came over to Dexter to inform him of the progress.

"Good. Go ahead." Dexter said.

The Chief blew the whistle, and he shouted, "Are the doors secure?!"

One by one, doors were being closed all over the auditorium, followed by "Secure!" from one of the cops.

"I'm here: The Phantom Of The Opera..." The Phantom sang, from out of nowhere.

Everyone was beginning to look around nervously, and all of the cops and other marksmen were running in the direction of the voice.

"I'm here: The Phantom Of The Opera…" The Phantom sang once again, but this time, from a different position.

This happened a few more times, and everyone kept looking around as the voice kept going from place to place.

"I'm here!" The Phantom sang, supposedly from Box Five.

The marksman in the pit shot his pistol at the box, and after everyone was scared by the noise, Dexter turned on the marksman, really upset.

"IDIOT! You'll kill someone! I told you, not until the time is right!" Dexter hollered, very angry.

"But, Monsieur le Vicomte…" The Marksman began to protest, but…

"No "buts"! For once, Monsieur le Vicomte is right… Seal my fate tonight – I hate to have to cut the fun short but the joke's wearing thin… Let my opera begin!" The Phantom's voice declared, again, from out of nowhere.

Everyone who was not in the cast, i.e., Dexter and the others, ran offstage to get started on the opera.

Soon, the lights turned on to reveal a Spanish villa-like indoor setting, in what seemed to be a dining room. The chorus, dressed as the staff of the villa, came in, all getting ready for their master's meal, as he had a guest with him that night.

"**Here the sire may serve the dam, here the master takes his meat! Here the sacrificial lamb utters one despairing bleat!"** The Chorus sang, as they all got to work to prepare the dinner and the room for the night. They all seemed pretty happy to know about their libertine master.

"**Poor young maiden! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets you will have to pay the bill - tangled in the winding sheets! Serve the meal and serve the maid! Serve the master so that, when tables, plans and maids are laid, Don Juan triumphs once again!"** The chorus sang once more, this time, with Sedusa as part of the song.

Ace came in on stage, dressed in his costume, and after Robin, playing a dancer, did her part of the act, Ace began to speak, as he was talking to his role's friend, Passarino.

"Passarino, faithful friend, once again recite the plan." Ace sang, playing his role to a T.

"Your young guest believes I'm you – I, the master, you, the man." Passarino's actor stated.

Ace stated to his friend, "When you met you wore my cloak, with my scarf you hid your face. She believes she dines with me, in her master's borrowed place! Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff, stealing what, in truth, is mine. When it's late and modesty starts to mellow, with the wine…"

Ace was putting on the cloak and getting ready to switch places with his friend for the day; it seemed like they were pulling a very vicious prank on a girl that Passarino met.

Passarino's actor stated, "You come home! I use your voice - slam the door like crack of doom!"

Ace tossed the wine glass to Passarino's actor, who caught it, and Ace sang, "I shall say: "come - hide with me! Where, oh, where? Of course - my room!""

Ace laughed and then Passarino said, "Poor thing hasn't got a chance."

Ace gave Passarino's actor a cloak, his sword, and his hat, while saying, "Here's my hat, my cloak, and sword. Conquest is assured, if I do not forget myself and laugh."

Ace put on the cloak, went backstage to the curtained alcove, and where the prop set bed was. However, out of nowhere, the Phantom's figure was in the shadows, and he used his magical lasso on Ace.

Blossom was singing while coming on stage from the right, and said, _"…No thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy! No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!"_

Backstage, Ace was completely hanged and dead. The Phantom took the cloak up, ready to play 'his' role.

Blossom took off her cloak and started to get into her part of the act, and she made her way to the food on the table.

"Master…" Passarino asked, on stage.

Behind the curtain, the Phantom said, "Passarino – go away! For the trap is set and waits for its prey…"

Passarino's actor ran offstage to give the Phantom and Blossom some privacy.

Blossom saw that no one was around, so she took an apple from the bowl, and was about to eat it. The Phantom emerged from the curtain, his cloak completely covering him; face included, and slowly started to approach Blossom.

"You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent…" The Phantom sang, as he picked up the wine glass prop; he was mimicking the voice perfectly.

Blossom seemed to be fooled very easily; she was fiddling with her apple, as part of the act that she was playing, and she stood up to walk to another part of the stage, apple still in her hands.

"I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge - in your mind you've already succumbed to me dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me - now you are here with me: no second thoughts, you've decided, decided…" The Phantom sang, as he came closer to Blossom, as per the act, and he not only took the apple out of Blossom's hands, but he went around the other side of her and gave her the wine glass prop.

"Past the point of no return - no backward glances: these games of make-believe now are at an end..." The Phantom sang, as he gently made Blossom face him.

Blossom took a 'sip' from the wine glass. In acting, scenes that used drugs or alcohol had to be faked, thus the glass itself had nothing in it at all, and Blossom faked the sip.

"Past all thought of "if" or "when" - no use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream descend…" The Phantom sang, as he took Blossom's arm. They did a few dance steps, and Blossom took her arm away, spun a few times while going behind the table set prop, putting down the glass as she went.

Blossom sat down on the bench, while the Phantom sang, "What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us...?"

At this line, The Phantom sat down next to Blossom and started to feel up her arms.

"Past the point of no return, the final threshold - what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return…" The Phantom sang, as he was gently rubbing Blossom's body, but when he got to her chest, Blossom got up and made some distance.

Since this was part of the script, and it was in the act, Blossom mentally had no problem with it, but she soon got her singing voice started.

"_You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence…" _Blossom sang, as she took a few steps upstage, albeit it looked backwards if one was looking from the front.

"_I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why… In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent - and now I am here with you: no second thoughts, I've decided, decided…"_ Blossom sang once again, as she slowly approached the table and not only tossed a cloth away, but she started to lean on the table a little bit.

"_Past the point of no return - no going back now: our passion-play has now, at last, begun…"_ Blossom sang, as she came up behind the Phantom, and he got nervous; he knew in the back of his mind where this was going.

"_Past all thought of right or wrong - one final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one…?" _Blossom sang, as she started to make hand motions and the Phantom shakily brought his hands closer to his face, only for Blossom to grab his hands and started making movements with them.

"_When will the blood begin to race the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us…"_ Blossom once again went along with her act, as a way to try to unveil the cloak, but at the last second, she got up and made a dash.

However, the Phantom roughly grabbed her arm, and then as Blossom tried to resist his force, he kept pulling her towards him.

"**Past the point of no return the final threshold - the bridge is crossed, so stand ****and watch it burn…" **Blossom and the Phantom sang together, and Blossom finally broke free of the Phantom's hold.

The Phantom got closer to Blossom, and they were soon very close to each other and Blossom's heart rate accelerated, from anxiety.

"**We've passed the point of no return…"**

Blossom finished the last note as she took off the head of the cloak to reveal the Phantom, who was looking at her in shock.

All of the marksmen and the other police had their guns pointed at the Phantom, ready to shoot when it was necessitated. Blossom tried to turn and run while the Phantom himself turned his back. Blossom stopped, as she looked back, noticing that the Phantom was not chasing after her.

He took a deep breath and started to sing.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime… Lead me, save me from my solitude…" The Phantom began to sing.

Blossom turned her body back around to him, as she recognized the song the Phantom was singing; it was the one that she and Dexter sang together on the rooftop during the Il Muto disaster.

"Say you want me with you, here beside you…" The Phantom sang, as he took off the ring that was on his pinky finger, and turned to Blossom, the look in his eyes, serious.

He then approached Blossom, and sang, "Anywhere you go, let me go, too!"

The Phantom then forcibly slipped the ring onto Blossom's ring finger, much to her shock, and he held her hand, singing, "Blossom, that's all I ask of…"

However, he was cut off when Blossom took the chance to take off his mask. It was revealed that not only his hair was gray and frayed on that side of the face, but his skull was being revealed on that side, veins were bulging, as if they were scars, and his lip was pulled back.

Screaming, he grabbed Blossom by the arm and started to run off the stage to escape with her. Blossom was trying her best to resist.

"Don't shoot!" Dexter shouted, but the cops shot their bullets anyway. The Phantom used his fireballs to distract them and he dragged Blossom off the stage.

As a reaction from the confusion, the audience, the rest of the cast, everyone was running around, screaming in fright; to make matters worse, Robin pulled the curtain back up and revealed Ace's dead body to everyone.

Dexter growled in frustration while the cops were trying to calm the situation down and soon, Madame Keane ran up to Dexter.

"Monsieur le Vicomte, come with me! I know _exactly_ where the Phantom took Blossom!" Madame Keane said, as she met up with Dexter.

"Am I in a position where I trust you?" Dexter asked.

"You have to trust me! But keep this mind: keep your hands at the level of your eyes!" Madame Keane warned.

"Excuse me?" Dexter asked.

"It's the Punjab lasso," Madame Keane explained. "He used it to get Mitch, and now Ace. Plain and simple!"

"Like this, Monsieur," Robin said, putting Dexter's hand in front of his face. "And I'll go with you!"

"No!" Madame Keane said to her daughter. "Stay here! Monsieur le Vicomte, come with me, do as I say, but hurry, or it will be too late!"

Madame Keane led Dexter off the stage to go and find the spot where Blossom was taken.

Back with Blossom and the Phantom, Blossom was trying her best to resist the Phantom, who was forcing her to go with him down to his lair again.

"Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair! Down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down that path into darkness deep as hell!" The Phantom sang, enraged, as he was forcibly pulling Blossom down the stairs to the shore of the lake.

The Phantom, still angry, bitterly said to Blossom, "Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!"

Soon, the pair could hear voices from another part of the building.

"**Track down this murderer! He must be found!"** The mob sang, as they were trying to find Blossom and save her, as well as stop The Phantom.

"Hounded out by everyone! Met with hatred everywhere! No kind word from anyone! No compassion anywhere! Blossom… Blossom, Why…?!" The Phantom asked, and he then grabbed Blossom by the shoulder, his eyes about to leak with tears.

The Phantom dragged Blossom further down, and Blossom tried her best to break free.

A few minutes later, at the edge of the lake, Madame Keane and Dexter were soon to follow, and they were practicing the technique used to avoid the lasso.

"Your hand at the level of your eyes!" Madame Keane reminded, as Dexter repeated this instruction.

"…At the level of your eyes…" Dexter began.

Offstage, the mob sang, **"Your hand at the level of your eyes…"**

"Monsieur Dexter, he lives across the lake. I daren't go any further." Madame Keane said, as she made her way back.

"Thank you, Madame Keane." Dexter said, as he took off his coat, and dove into the water to swim across the lake to save Blossom.

The mob appeared from above, and with their torches flickering, they made their way down to the lake's edge, while chanting, **"Track down this murderer - He must be found! Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground! Too long he's preyed on us - but now we know: the Phantom of the Opera is there deep down below… He's here: the Phantom of the Opera…"**

Back at the Phantom's lair, Blossom was forced into the wedding dress she had seen earlier, and the Phantom had the veil in his hands.

Blossom tried to make distance from him, but she soon turned her face to him and demanded, _"Have you gorged yourself at last, in your lust for blood? Am I now to be your prey for your lust for flesh?!"_ Blossom demanded.

The Phantom, still holding the veil, told Blossom, "That fate, which condemns me to wallow in blood has also denied me the joys of the flesh … this face - the infection which poisons our love…"

He looked behind him, feeling sorrow, and he told Blossom, "This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing… A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing…"

The Phantom forced the wedding veil on Blossom's head, while standing behind her, and then he turned her around to him, while saying, "Pity comes too late - turn around and face your fate: an eternity of this before your eyes!"

Blossom looked at the Phantom with eyes that were both calm and cold, and she told him, _"This haunted face holds no horror for me now… It's in your soul that the true distortion lies…"_

Sensing something, the Phantom told Blossom, "Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!"

On cue, Dexter, dripping wet, and breathing heavily, came onto the scene, and he was ready to attack the Phantom at the drop of a hat.

"Dexter!" Blossom shouted.

With a smirk on his face, the Phantom, still holding onto Blossom, said, "Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight! I had rather hoped that you would come. And now my wish comes true - you have truly made my night!"

Dexter was angry to see what the Phantom was doing to Blossom, and he hollered, "Free her! Do what you like only free her! Have you no pity?"

The Phantom dryly turned to Blossom, and stated, "Your lover makes a passionate plea."

"_Please, Dexter, its useless!" _Blossom told Dexter, but Dexter would not stop, no matter what to save Blossom.

"I love her! Does that mean nothing? I love her! Show some compassion…" Dexter demanded.

The Phantom, still holding on to Blossom, snarled back, "The world showed no compassion to me!"

"Blossom… Blossom…" Dexter said, sobbing, before looking at the Phantom. "Let me see her!"

"Be my guest." The Phantom dryly said, as he let go of Blossom, and Dexter ran over to her, letting his guard down.

"Monsieur, I bid you welcome! Did you think that I would harm her?" The Phantom said, as he snapped his finger, conjuring up a noose again, and he turned back to Dexter and began walking over to him.

"Why should I make her pay for the sins which are yours?" The Phantom shouted, before laughing maniacally, as he had caught Dexter in the lasso.

"DEXTER!" Blossom shouted, as the Phantom let go of the rope; for some reason, it was suspended in mid-air.

"Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now – except, perhaps, Blossom…" The Phantom sang, taunting Dexter, while Blossom was watching the exchange in fear.

Turning to Blossom, The Phantom demanded, "Start a new life with me - Buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death!"

The Phantom grabbed Blossom in a hug, but she was only looking at him with a face of fear.

"This is the choice - This is the point of no return!" The Phantom sang, as he let go of Blossom, and started to play his organ.

"_The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold, and turn to tears of hate…"_ Blossom declared, as she let it sink in how bad the situation was.

"Blossom, forgive me please forgive me… I did it all for you, and all for nothing…" Dexter shouted, while he still could breathe.

"I thought you were my idol… My friend! But now I see it was all just a lie…" Blossom said, as she was getting angry.

"There's no point in crying for help, now! This is the final threshold!" The Phantom declared.

"Blossom, don't! No matter which choice you make, he's going to win!" Dexter insisted.

"Either one you choose, it will only be a loss for you," The Phantom said to Blossom. "So, will he die or will you stay with me?"

"Blossom, don't do it! Say 'no'! Don't throw your life away just so I can live, too! I'd rather die than live without you!" Dexter shouted, in desperation.

"Why are you tormenting me this way?! When are you going to learn how to be reasonable?!" Blossom asked.

"His life is now the prize to earn, Blossom." The Phantom said, crossing his arms.

"I fought my hardest just to make sure you were free!" Dexter insisted. "Don't throw it all away! Don't let it all be for nothing!"

"I was blind…" Blossom said. "Everything you told me was deception!"

"You try my patience… Make your choice!" The Phantom demanded, at the end of his rope of patience.

Blossom looked back at Dexter for a second, before reflecting on the issue for a minute, and then she sang, _"Pitiful creature of darkness… What kind of life have you known…? God give me courage to show you are not alone…"_

Not believing herself what she was about to do, she turned the Phantom around to face her, and kissed him on the lips, much to Dexter's shock. Dexter's eyes went wide, thinking that Blossom really did choose to lose everything.

The Phantom pushed Blossom off of him after the kiss, and then he snapped his fingers, causing the noose to disappear from Dexter's neck.

Dexter ran to Blossom's side, and then the Phantom, while suffering from a broken heart, told them, "Take her - forget me - forget all of this…"

Dexter took Blossom's hand and then they started to run, albeit Blossom had a hard time not looking back. Hearing the mob in the background, the Phantom was trying his best to let go of Blossom.

"Leave me alone - forget all you've seen… Go now - don't let them find you! Take the boat - leave me here - go now, don't wait… Just take her and go - before it's too late… Go… Go now - go now and leave me!" The Phantom shouted, as he sent Blossom and Dexter off.

Dexter ran off, but Blossom looked back to see the Phantom, on his knees, crying, and sobbing from the pain he was going through.

Out of nowhere, the music box started playing on its own, and seeing this, the Phantom sang, "Masquerade… Paper faces on parade… Masquerade… Hide your face so the world will never find you…"

He put his hand on the music box, still sobbing, but behind him, Blossom was still there. She held out the ring that the Phantom forced on her.

The Phantom slowly walked back over to Blossom, took the ring back, and he said, "Blossom, I love you…"

Blossom was sad to leave her teacher, but she forced herself to look away. She took a few steps away, but looked back once more, giving the Phantom a sad look, and then she turned back to Dexter, who was waiting for her at the boat.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime… Say the word and I will follow you…"_ Blossom sang.

Dexter held out his hand, and then he sang to Blossom, "Share each day with me…"

"_Each night…" _Blossom replied.

"**Each morning…"** Blossom and Dexter sang together, as Blossom got into the boat, and Dexter started to row it back across the lake.

Watching them leave, the Phantom, still shedding tears, slowly went to his throne, and after looking at the veil that Blossom had dropped, he sang, "You alone can make my song take flight - it's over now, the music of the night…"

Taking his cloak, he covered himself in the sheet, and he sat on his throne, with a broken heart.

The entire mob, led by Robin, came in a few seconds later, and soon, they were all looking around, not seeing anything.

Robin saw the cloak, and then she ripped it off the throne. However, the shock was that the Phantom was gone. Vanished without a trace, except for one thing: his mask was still there, but that was all that was left of him…

* * *

**And that's that! I know this is probably a bit too creepy for your taste, and this isn't normally my style of writing, but what choice did I have! You don't mess with this musical! And for you BlossBrick fans out there, TOUGH, but this is how I wanted it to go. So, I hope you liked it…**


End file.
